


polaris

by spearbi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, gore est chapter 5!! not too bad but just a warning, its gonna be a big fic, rating is for violence, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbi/pseuds/spearbi
Summary: Lee Felix doesn't remember what the world used to be like- he's only heard the stories from his parents. Some days, however, he wishes that he could. This life of his doesn't feel like much of a life at all. He spends his days confined within the community, waiting for the day that he can explore the Outside.Seo Changbin is a dead man walking; a cursed man, if the gossip is to be believed. He's a hated man, a feared man, but he doesn't care about what people think of him. He has a mission to carry out, and nothing will get in his way.





	1. the outside

**Author's Note:**

> 1: i've developed their characters in accordance with the situation they're in! on the inside they're all very much the same Stray Kids, but the world has hardened them quite a bit so... expect a lot of swearing and harsh language alshdsaj
> 
> 2: it's gonna be a big fic!!!! I'm estimating about 50 or 60k! so pls bear w me... it's tagged slow burn for a reason ;) 
> 
> 3\. comments n kudos are always so so so appreciated! 
> 
> 4\. "**" indicate minor time skips. 
> 
> and with that out of the way, let's begin!

The wood of the dining table is hard, and is lacquered with a glossy finish that makes digging into it with his knife impossible. 

Lee Felix spins his hunting knife on the kitchen table, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Not even the fact that his mother is cooking his favorite dish (with actual spices, god) is enough to lessen the embarrassment he’s feeling. 

The sting of tripping over himself and spraining his goddamn ankle in front of the _entire hunting party_ is sharp, and painful. He can’t move properly now- at least not for the next week or so. That’s what the community doctor told his parents; however, Felix knows he’ll be up and running in three or four days. 

Felix is only eighteen years old, but already he’s the best hunter in town- he can track, hunt and kill anything, be it animal, mimic, or human. It’s not something he enjoys or takes pride in, but it’s something he does for both his family and himself. He’s a hunter, and a damn good one at that. 

Unfortunately, he and gravity do not get along at all, which why he is currently stuck at home with his mother. His sprained ankle propped up on a chair, he watches his mother cook. 

Jeeah rambles as she works, fingers chopping vegetables and rabbit into cubes for stew. 

Her long black hair is braided and tied up with a strip of cloth, and she’s wearing her favorite ‘inside clothes’- an oversized t-shirt with the insignia of some long gone band, and baggy sweatpants. 

She’s reminiscing about her time again- the days before everything went to shit. Felix doesn’t really remember that time at all- he was a child when the Razing happened. He doesn't understand what the hell he's missing out on, but that’s probably a good thing. From what he’s gathered, there are some good things about the old days, but a lot of bad things as well. 

There isn't a lot of prejudice or discrimination among the survivors in their community; everyone is on the same playing field. They're all just trying to survive. 

He snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of his mother's voice.

“Things were better in the Good Days. Back then, everyone lived together in skyscrapers-in big metal buildings, had hot baths every night, and we were even able to fly-,”

“Seems kind of, I don’t know, easy,” Felix says, cutting off his mother. 

Jeeah smiles wryly, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “In a way, it was easy back then. But there were things to worry about, too. They were more material fears, but during that time, they were frightening.” 

Felix leans back in his chair and tips his head up towards the ceiling. “I can’t imagine anything being more frightening than this.” 

“This is a nice house.”

“I’m not talking about the _house_ , mom.” 

Jeeah clucks her tongue at him from the other side of the table. “We’ve been here for over three years and we have yet to even see a mimic, Felix. Try and be a little more appreciative.” She chucks a piece of carrot at him, and he squawks indignantly as it hits him between the eyes. 

Mimics are nasty bastards- they're mutated, evolved humans that are wired to kill . Much like wolves, they hunt in packs, on all fours. You never see a mimic by itself. If you do, you're most likely the one who being hunted.

The deadliest asset a mimic possesses is, as their name insinuates, the ability to mimic sound. Felix knows this from experience.

When it comes to mimics, Felix has learned to rely on his eyes rather than his hearing. They’re incredibly fast, which makes hunting by hand nigh impossible. Thankfully, Felix is pretty damn skilled with a bow and arrow, and he’s nimble enough to climb trees with relative ease. 

It’s been a long time since he’s had to hunt a mimic, however. He can’t decide on whether he’s thankful for that or not. 

Part of him wishes that there is easier game than rabbit and deer in the forest surrounding the community. He’s a born hunter; it’s all he’s ever wanted to do. 

He doesn’t want to be a runner, or a baker, or a creator. The thrill of chasing something down is an addictive high that Felix can’t get enough of; there’s never been any other profession he’s wanted to explore. There’s no other position in this society that allows him to roam as freely. 

It’s really the only position in the community that lets him leave the safety of the community to the Outside. The gates are heavily guarded; nobody gets in or out without the permission of the community council. 

There are no gaps in the wall to sneak through. In his three years in the community, Felix has combed every inch of the town but has found absolutely nothing. He often feels caged, but he knows that life inside is better than life outside. 

He can't help but feel like there's _more_ waiting for him in the Outside- can't help but feel like there's wider world to discover.

Reaching over, he snatches a cube of cooked rabbit from the table and pops it in his mouth, humming contentedly. Jeeah swats his hand with her spoon, but says nothing more. 

The sun is sinking low in the summer sky when his father returns with the hunting party. 

Felix hobbles out to the porch and leans on the balcony, watching as the party disperses down the street to their respective houses. It must have been a successful hunt; almost every hunter seems to have their hands full. 

“Hey, kiddo!” 

Lee David shoots him a grin as he walks up the cracked driveway, his eyes bright and his hands filled with a small deer. He looks young for his age; only the small wrinkles that appear when he smiles bely his forty years. “Oh my god!” Felix exclaims, skipping down the steps. “You bagged a deer!” He runs his hands through the soft fur of the carcass, grinning from ear to ear. 

David claps his son on the shoulder with a firm hand. “It’ll be enough to last the three of us for all of winter, if we prepare it right.” 

“Any sign of mimics in the outside?” 

It’s a question Felix asks his father religiously. David smiles and shakes his head. 

Felix can’t help the small bubble of relief that rises in his chest. 

“Not even a trace. How’s that ankle holding up?” 

He nudges Felix on the shoulder, and winks. 

Felix punches his father on the shoulder half-heartedly. “You promised not to tease me about it!”

David shoots him a wink as he opens the door. Jeeah greets him with a kiss and a swat on the bum, laughing as Felix pulls a disgusted face. 

Dinner is good- the rabbit stew is thick and rich with chunks of meat and vegetable, and Jeeah cuts a fresh loaf of bread to celebrate the good hunting. By the end of it, Felix is stuffed and sleepy, his eyelids heavy. 

“We’re blessed,” Jeeah states, reaching over her husband for another piece of bread, “with a beautiful home, good food, and a safe town to live in-,”

“Okay, no lectures please, oh my god,” Felix whines, hopping out of his chair and hobbling towards the stairs. 

He sticks his hunting knife into the leather sheath at his hip. “I’m going to go to bed now.” 

Jeeah and David both laugh at their son as he trips over the first stair.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Felix mutters, rubbing his stinging knees. 

“Do you need me to come and kiss it better?” Jeeah calls, her tone laced with endearment. 

Felix rolls his eyes as he hightails it up the stairs, one hand gripping the worn banister for support. His mother is right- this is one of the nicer houses he’s been in. The windows are intact, the walls and ceiling are free of cracks, and the floors are shiny. 

It’s a pattern he’s noticed: the farther away from populated areas a place is, the more intact the buildings are. He’s never laid eyes on the steel cities before, where people live in huge numbers. His father has, however, and often reminds Felix that it is no place for any sane person to live. 

There's also less mimics to worry about, which is something that Felix finds both relieving and worrying. 

His family has never settled in one place for so long- three years is as good as a century to someone who previously has never stayed in one place for longer than a few months. 

As nice as it is to have a place to call home, Felix can’t help but be wary of the other people living in the community. They have a population of just over two hundred- not the biggest amount of people Felix has ever seen in one place, but not the smallest, either. 

Places with a lot of people make him uneasy; he’s seen how quickly things can go to shit. 

However, the community is gated, and there are civilian guards on constant watch to make sure nothing gets in. 

Their town is pretty isolated- there’s not another settlement to be seen for miles in any direction. It makes Felix feels a little more comfortable knowing that any source of danger would be unlikely to seek them out. 

Truthfully, life is a little boring. All the kids in the community are too young to hang out with him, and all the adults ever do is talk about the Good Days. 

Felix isn’t blinded by a past he’s never known; he’s fully aware that the Good Days and the old way of life is never going to return. 

Too much has changed. He’s seen people do horrible things to other people in order to survive, and he’s seen things that were once human do horrible things to people. 

He’s seen a lot of things that seventeen year olds probably weren’t meant to see. 

But it’s been three years since he’s really been Outside, three years since he’s ventured farther than a couple of miles outside the community. Very few merchants visit the community; those that do only visit once a year. 

Yoongi is one of those merchants. Along with dyes, silks, and grain, the short man brings news of the outside to the community each time he visits. Each time, the Outside seems to be getting worse and worse- mimics massacring entire communities, fanatical groups inflicting terror on others. 

The last time Yoongi had visited was in the spring, and it was then he had told Felix of a new group of people. People who snatched children from their parents, only to sell them to anyone who would have use for them- _slavers_. The lowest of the low. 

Felix had laughed, but Yoongi had not. 

“Be on the lookout, Felix. They’re determined, and they’ve already burned down several villages. They’d have use for someone like you.” 

Felix has pushed that to the back of his mind, along with the rest of his worries. It’s been three years of good hunting, good eating, and good living. 

He'll choose a long, boring life over a short one any day.

He opens the door to his room, slips inside, and locks it. 

Once inside, he checks inside the closet, under the bed, and behind the dresser. Better safe than sorry, his father always says. Satisfied, he flops down on the bed, wincing as he accidentally puts pressure on his ankle. He unbuckles his belt and drops it on the floor next to his bed. 

Closing his eyes and pulling the worn comforter up to his chin, he dozes off as the last dredges of summer sunlight slip away into night. 

** 

When he opens his eyes, he sees nothing but darkness. _Should’ve lit the lamp before I fell asleep_ , he thinks, sleepily pawing the beside table for said lamp. His hand freezes around the switch as the sound of breaking glass comes from downstairs. 

He tries to stand up, but his bad ankle gets twisted in the sheets and he ends up buckling on the bed. Panicking, he untangles his legs from the bed sheets and limps over to the door, stopping to buckle on his knife belt. 

He crouches, ignoring the pain in his ankle, and presses his ear to the door. 

At first, he hears nothing. Then he hears hushed voices that are followed by the sound of something shattering. Adrenaline flashes through him, and he swiftly unlocks the door and moves down the hallway. Upon reaching the stairs, he draws his knife. 

Closing his eyes, he listens intently for any sounds, and catches a faint rustling. There. 

Slowly, he creeps down the stairs, knife raised. The rustling is louder now, as is heavy breathing. His gaze narrows. _A mimic?_ How could it have gotten past the wall? He spins around the corner and points his knife towards the direction of the sounds. A dark shape is pressed against the kitchen counter, going through the cupboards. 

Felix sneaks up behind the figure and aims the point of his knife for the back of the creature’s neck, but before he can strike, the figure turns around. 

“Holy shit! Please do not stab me, jesus christ!” It’s a boy, around Felix’s age, maybe a little younger. 

His eyes are wide and brown and very human, and Felix feels a surge of guilt for almost stabbing him. He pulls the knife away, but does not sheathe it, choosing instead to point it at the boy. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” Felix hisses, jabbing the knife towards the other boy. 

The boy’s bottom lip trembles, and he casts a furtive look in the direction of the now open door. He pulls at the frayed sleeves of his dirty black sweater. “I’m hiding- please, just let me hide here until they pass. I don’t wanna go back with them, please-,” 

“Woah, woah,” Felix says, dropping his knife and crouching to kneel beside the other boy. 

“Who are you hiding from, exactly? And what’s your name? I’m Felix.”

“My uh. Name is Jeongin, and I’m hiding from the bad men. They’re really not good people- I had to leave-,” 

Jeongin breaks down into loud sobs, and Felix shushes him, not wanting to wake his parents at this point. 

“How did you get past the wall?” He asks, and Jeongin nods tearfully. 

“I- I climbed over it,” he says quietly. Felix lets out a low whistle. Climbing the wall is not an easy feat to accomplish; the sides are smooth and very high. 

“Where are the uh. Bad men? Are they close?” Jeongin nod nervously, hands pulling at the strings of his sweater. Felix tenses. He’s about to ask exactly what and why the ‘bad men’ are doing so close to their town when a loud voice makes them both jump. 

“What the hell is this?” David growls, baseball bat held menacingly at his side. Jeongin squeaks, and Felix stands up quickly.  
“No- dad, he’s okay, he’s in trouble-,” 

David lowers the bat. 

“What on earth is going on?” Jeeah says from the foot of the stairs, oil lamp casting a warm glow on the three of them. 

Jeongin stands. “I’m sorry for- for breaking into your house, also I think I broke one of your bowls by accident-,” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Jeeah says dismissively. She sets the lamp down on the kitchen counter. “Who are you and why are you here?” 

Jeongin exhales shakily. “I’m um. Jeongin. I was taken from my home about… about a month ago? They burned down my village, took me and a couple of other kids. They said something about taking us to a big city- I don’t really know. I took the chance to escape while I could.” 

Jeeah and David look at each other, and Felix feels his heart clench. Slavers. 

“Jeongin,” Jeeah says urgently, reaching out and gripping the young boy’s hands, “Would they come looking for you?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Jeongin whispers, drawing in on himself. “I came across this place by accident- I don’t know if they’ll even be able to track me.” 

David moves towards the door, pulling on his shoes. 

Felix swallows nervously. Hopefully, none of the slavers are adept at tracking. He can’t help but cast a glare at Jeongin, to silently curse him for putting the entire community in danger. “We need to go and warn the council-,” 

“There’s no point,” David says softly. He looks over his shoulder, face stoic. “They’re already here.” 

Jeeah rushes over to the door, her hands over her mouth. “Oh god,” she whispers. Felix grabs Jeongin by the arm and drags him to the door. The scene in front of them is like something from a nightmare. Flames lick up towards the horizon and reach towards the sky. The south end of the town is almost completely on fire. As they watch, something explodes in a mushroom cloud of flame, and that’s when the screams start. 

Felix can only stand and stare, fear rooting him firmly in place. Three years, all for nothing. All gone in an instant. 

Loud, continues pops mix in with the screams, and Jeeah gasps. 

“David, they have _guns._ ” 

David slams the front door shut, and locks the deadbolt. 

Jeeah grabs Felix’s shoulder. “You and Jeongin need to get. Out. Of. Town.” She hisses, her eyes wide and panicked. “Do you remember the old cabin on the north tip of the forest?” 

Felix nods, eyes wide. David shoves two backpacks into his hands. “Head there. It’s stocked with food, and has a water well. We’ll come get you. Now go.”

Felix shakes his head as Jeeah grabs his bow and quiver off the rack and pushes it in his hands. 

“No- mom, I can stay, I can fight, we outnumber them-,” 

“Lee Felix, you need to go. We love you very much, honey,” Jeeah whispers, brushing her hand over the freckles on his cheeks, “But this is a fight you simply can’t win. There is a trapdoor behind the counter in the library. There’s a tunnel that leads out to the forest. Be quick, and do not let anyone see you.” 

Jeongin shrugs on his backpack. He looks up through his fringe at the family. “I’m so sorry for bringing this on you,” he says miserably, long bangs hiding his face. 

Jeeah shakes her head firmly, grabbing both boys by the wrist and leading them to the back door. “You did nothing wrong. This would have happened sooner or later.” 

She unbolts the door and pushes them through. 

“Mom-,” Felix chokes out. Tears blur his vision, and he wipes them away angrily.  
“I love you, sweetheart. Now _run_.” 

And Felix does run, Jeongin not far behind him. Together, they run out the back gate and into the street. 

**

“We need to get to the library,” Felix pants, looking over his shoulder at the other boy. “The main counter should have a trapdoor beneath it.” 

Jeongin nods, his face red from exertion. 

The streets are full of people all trying to get to the main entrance, away from the blaze. _It’s the oldest trick in the book,_ Felix realizes bitterly. 

_They’re herding all the civilians towards the main gate like sheep._

Panting, they make a sharp left. Across the street stands the library, untouched by the fire. Jeongin bends over and puts his hands on his knees, wheezing. 

Felix adjusts his backpack and quiver. “C’mon, hurry up. We can rest when we get outside the wall.” 

Jeongin nods again, his face blotchy. It’s hot, really hot- the flames are spreading quicker now; they’re maybe two and a half blocks away and leaping from building to building. The smoke is thick, and Felix can’t help but cough. 

Running forward and up the library steps, he tries to open the doors. Locked. “Fuck!” 

He’s about to break one of the windows when an unfamiliar voice stops him dead in his tracks. 

“I wouldn’t try that, if I were you.” 

Ice fills Felix’s veins, and as he turns, he draws his bow. A man stands next to Jeongin, a long metal object held to the side of the young boy’s head. He can’t identify the weapon. 

Felix growls. “Let go of him, you son of a bitch.” 

The man tsks, pressing the object a little closer to Jeongin throat. “Now, that’s not a very nice thing to say. Why don’t you drop the bow and come back over here before I blow a nice round hole in Jeongie’s head?” 

“You know him?” Felix says incredulously, shooting Jeongin a disbelieving glare. Jeongin swallows. “Unfortunately.” 

The man smiles big and wide. One of his teeth sticks out slightly, and Felix can’t tell if the red of his hair is from the flames or not. “Jeongie and I were pretty good friends until he decided to drug me and _tie me up_ in order to escape our little group. ” 

“Oh, gee, I wonder why he’d want to do that.” 

“Oh, feisty, aren’t you? The boss is gonna love that.” 

Jeongin squeaks as the man cocks the object against his head. “Jisung-,” 

“Shut up,” Jisung says pleasantly, “Time is running out. Either you fucking come with me, or I blow out his brains all over this ugly sidewalk, and then shoot some holes in you.”

For a moment, Felix hesitates. He doesn’t even know Jeongin, and it’s really all thanks to him that they’re even in this stupid goddamn situation at all. For one long moment, he considers turning around and breaking into the library, considers leaving Jeongin to die. 

But he doesn’t know what the weapon Jisung holds in his hands is, and he can’t be held responsible for Jeongin’s death. He wouldn’t be able to live with that. 

So he drops his bow and quiver slowly, thankful that he still has his knife on him. 

Jisung smiles, but releases his hold neither on the gun, nor on Jeongin. 

“Excellent! Now kick it towards me.”

Felix kicks it, glaring at the redhead as he picks up the bow and quiver and slings it over his own shoulder. 

“Let’s get moving, then,” Jisung says, looking over his shoulder at the approaching blaze, “I don’t have all night.” 

“You’re a monster. Literal, actual, scum of the earth.” 

“Thank you, thank you. Now, get in front of me and start moving.” Jisung drawls, wiggling the object in his hand around. Jeongin looks at Felix, wild eyed and desperate, and Felix vows to get the two of them out of this situation as soon as possible. 

But he’s not going to do anything until he’s completely sure the cards are laid out in his favour.

Felix scowls, and starts jogging in front of the redhead as directed. 

They’re herded to the main entrance, where the gates are wide open and smoking slightly. They must have been blown open from the outside. Jisung raises the object over his head, and pulls the trigger. 

The resulting bang has people cowering on the ground. Felix covers his ears with his hands, the sound reverberating in his ears. 

Jisung grabs his arm roughly, and drags both boys through the kneeling crowd to the main gate. There’s a group of unfamiliar men standing there, all with the same slim, black weapon that Jisung holds in his hand. 

“Boys,” Jisung says cheerfully, “look who I found!” 

One of the men, tall with handsome features, whistles long and low. “You went looking for Jeongin but came back with an extra person? Not bad, Han. Not bad at all.” 

“I try my best, Jinnie. Take them with me back to camp with me?” 

The dark haired man smiles. “Of course.” He grabs Felix by the shoulder and presses something cold and hard into his back. “Feel this?” The man whispers roughly, twisting his shoulder. Felix bites his lip and nods. “That’s a gun. Try and run, and I blow a hole in your head so fast you don’t even have time to feel it.” 

Felix shivers and nods again, dread seeping into his bones. 

The men take his backpack and roughly pat him down. Miraculously, they miss his knife, and Felix sends thanks to whatever god provided such a miracle. 

Jisung gives hushed instructions to the rest of the men at the entrance. They nod, and as Felix is pushed forward, he cranes his neck to look back at the community. It’s almost fully ablaze, and Felix desperately hopes his parents made it out. 

They start walking down the uneven dirt path. As the smell of smoke dissipates, Jisung and the other man (named Hyunjin, as Felix discovers) converse easily between each other. _They’re holding holding two people at gunpoint,_ Felix notes with disbelief. _How callous are they? What kind of monsters could do something like this??_

__

After about an hour of walking, Felix finally sees the glow of a campfire. As they approach, he’s able to make out a series of caravans arranged in a semicircle, all with campfires around them. Men sit, laughing and drinking.

They look intimidating; they’re all dressed well. The flickering firelight carves deep shadows on the faces of the men around it. 

Felix looks over at Jeongin, who is shaking, eyes wide and terrified. Surreptitiously, he brushes his hand over the hilt of his knife to make sure that it’s still there. 

As Jisung leads them to a clearing in the center of the semicircle, silence falls on the camp. “Look who I brought back home, everyone! Jeongie is fast on his feet, but I’m faster with my eyes and my ears.” 

Loud laughter breaks out. Jeongin stares down at the grassy ground, shoulders hunched.  


Hyunjin releases his grip on Felix’s shoulder as he laughs, and that’s when Felix makes his move. Quicker than lightening, he draws his knife and spins around so that Hyunjin’s back is facing him. Pulling back Hyunjin’s chin, he draws the blade up against the soft skin of his throat. 

Jisung freezes beside him. The laughter dies down, and a tense silence fills the camp. Jeongin gapes at Felix. 

“You care about him a lot, don’t you?” Felix says roughly, pressing down harder with the edge of the knife. All humor leaves Jisung’s eyes, and his mouth flattens into a thin line. “You do, don’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at each other. My parents look at each other like that sometimes.” 

He nicks Hyunjin’s throat lightly, just enough to spill a little blood. Jisung growls and lunges forward, but stops when Felix turns to look at him. 

“Don’t think I won’t kill him.” 

Jisung pulls the gun against Jeongins head again. “You cut Hyunjin again, and I really will kill this kid.”

Felix decides to bluff. He schools his features into a neutral expression. “Go ahead. I don’t even know him. I literally could not care less.” Jeongin inhales sharply, and Felix feels a brief pang of guilt. 

Jisung grits his teeth and casts one final look in Hyunjin’s direction before lowering the gun. 

“What do you want?” he says roughly.

“I want to see your boss,” Felix says. 

Jeongin and Jisung both speak at the same time. _“What?”_

“You heard me. I want. to see. Your boss. Now.” 

Jeongin steps forward. “Felix, that’s a really, really bad idea. You don’t understand, he’s-,” 

“Fine! Let’s go see him right now. This way,” Jisung interrupts, shooting Jeongin a warning glare. The men seated around the campfires stand and follow them, keeping a close watch on the four of them. Jisung leads them to the biggest caravan, periodically turning to make sure that Hyunjin is unharmed. 

It makes Felix feel like _he’s_ the bad guy, which is ridiculous. 

“Are you okay?” Felix whispers to Hyunjin. The man twists his head to blink at him. 

“What?”

“I didn’t cut you too bad, did I? You’re not bleeding too much?” 

Hyunjin stares at him with an unreadable expression before snickering quietly. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You’ve got balls, kid- I’ll admit that. You really had me convinced you were a little murderer or something.” 

Felix grins back before schooling his features back into a glower as Jisung turns to look back at them. 

Hyunjin hums. He seems considerably more relaxed with the knowledge that Felix is not going to cut open his throat. “You know, it’s gonna be nice to finally have someone put the boss in his place. He’s been getting annoying.” 

“What do you m-,” is all Felix gets out, because they’re being ushered inside the caravan. It’s well lit with several tall lamps, and is decorated lavishly. Thick furs line the floors, and the walls are filled with bookshelf after bookshelf. A fire crackles in the centre of the room, and couches are arranged around it. It’s the most wealth that Felix has ever seen in one place. 

Felix squints, leaning forwards as his eyes adjust to the light. 

The bookshelves aren’t the only place with books; texts and bound works are piled high on various tables, and Felix itches to reach out and run his fingers over their bent spines. He’s already read all of the books in the community library several times over. 

He’s snapped out of his daze by Hyunjin, who elbows him in the side, nearly jostling the hand that holds the knife. 

“Hey, boss?” Jisung says, voice taut. “There’s somebody here to see you.” 

A figure slowly stands, and Felix feels a little thrill of fear run through him at the sound of the man’s voice. It’s low and a little nasal; it makes Felix want to punch him in the face. 

“What is it now? Did you find Jeongin?”

“Yeah, they found Jeongin,” Felix interjects, “But they also found me, so unless you want me to bleed Hyunjin like a stuck pig, I suggest you hurry up and get over here.” 

Felix has yet to make out his features, but already he hates this man-no, this slaver with a ferocity that surprises him. He desperately wants to hurt this man; wants to make him _suffer_ for burning down Felix’s’ entire town. 

There’s a heavy silence as the man steps forward. The light from the lamps illuminate his face. It’s long and narrow. His cheekbones are high and his jaw is sharp. His eyes are dark and calculating as he looks at Felix. He wears his hair in a strange style- it’s shaved at the sides, and cut long at the top. His hands are covered in silver rings; he’s clearly wealthy. 

Felix really wants to punch his stupid face. He holds the others’ gaze, refuses to break eye contact. 

It feels like a victory when the man looks away to turn his gaze on Jeongin. 

“All of this could have been avoided,” he says softly, dangerously, “if you had just stayed and _fucking listened._ ” 

Jeongin trembles, and Felix narrows his eyes. “Who do you think you are to be talking to him like that?” Felix demands, chin raised. 

For the first time, the man looks surprised. “You don’t know who I am?” He says, one eyebrow raised. 

Hyunjin snickers. 

“Am I supposed to?” Felix says, unimpressed. 

“He’s the biggest warlord on this side of the seven regions,” Jeongin says softly, almost reverently.

With a sinking feeling, he vaguely recalls the stories whispered around campfires, remembers the news that the adults whispered to each other when they thought Felix wasn’t listening. Felix does know this man. 

Jisung bows his head, and even Hyunjin stops grinning. 

Jeongin swallows. “He’s feared and hated so much that mimics themselves avoid him. They don’t even want to be near him.” 

The dark haired man cuts Jeongin off with his hand. “ _Enough_. I can introduce myself.”

“My name,” the man says, leaning in towards Felix, 

“is Seo Changbin.”


	2. the hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seo Changbin. Felix doesn’t know the warlord by name; rather, he knows him by the stories that precede him. They pass from community to community via merchants, gossip, and bards- Felix knows the tales by heart. 
> 
> In those tales, Seo Changbin is known as the Cursed Hound. 
> 
> Legend has it that as a boy, the Hound made a deal with the Devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: To clarify the ages: 
> 
> Felix : 18  
> Jeongin: 14  
> Jisung: 19  
> Hyunjin: 19  
> Changbin: 20  
> Woojin: 21  
> Chan: 22  
> Minho: 18  
> Seungmin: 19!
> 
> [ if u wanna yell w me, im on Tumblr @spearbi ! ]  
> as always, comments + kudos r super appreciated!!!! I hope u guys like this chapter <3 gotta love that slow slow slow burn amirite ;)

Seo Changbin. Felix doesn’t know the warlord by name; rather, he knows him by the stories that precede him. They pass from community to community via merchants, gossip, and bards- Felix knows the tales by heart. 

In those tales, Seo Changbin is known as the Cursed Hound. 

Legend has it that as a boy, the Hound made a deal with the Devil himself. 

In exchange for his soul and loyalty, the Hound received a blessing: the ability to walk amongst mimics and remained untouched. 

With the devil on his left side, the myths say, the Hound carves a path of bloody destruction through the seven countries. He spares no one. Apparently he’s searching for something- some speculate that he’s trying to find where the Devil has hidden his soul; others believe that he’s trying to take control over what’s left of the known world. 

Whatever the motive may be, the Hound is no joke- the mention of his name stirred up fear in even the strongest adults in his community. 

Now, inches away from the Hound himself, Felix can’t bring himself to meet the other man’s eyes. Seo Changbin has an air about him, an aura that acts almost like a black hole- it has a vicious pull to it. 

Felix is terrified; whatever bravado he’d mustered earlier is now long gone. He doesn’t know whether the legends are true or not, doesn’t have a damn clue about anything anymore, but what he does know is that this man is dangerous. The Hound appears relaxed despite the situation, but Felix can see the cords in his neck tensing. 

“So,” The Hound says quietly, “Have you heard of me?” 

Numbly, Felix nods, still unwilling to meet the shorter man’s gaze. 

“Look at me.” 

Felix tightens his grip on the handle of the life and stares intently at the other mans black boots. 

“I said, look at me.” Quicker than Felix can process, the man grabs the hand that is holding the knife and twists it, forcing a cry past Felix’s lips.

Jeongin flinches as the knife hits the floor with a dull thud, and Jisung bites his lip. 

The Hound roughly forces Felix’s’ chin upwards. His eyes are impossibly black- the light of the fire isn’t reflected in them. Felix has never seen anything so cold or so empty. A small, twisted smile creeps over the Hound’s face. He leans in close, his hands preventing Felix from wrenching himself away. Felix is frozen in place; he can’t bring himself to look away or even move. This man, he realizes, would kill him and would probably enjoy doing so. 

“What’s your name?” the Hound asks harshly, his thumb digging forcefully into the side of Felix’s’ jaw. 

He barks out a laugh as Felix glares at him. “You should’ve run instead of trying to come here to make demands with me, boy. You might have actually stood a chance.” 

“But here,” he says, squeezing on Felix’s jaw, “You don’t stand a chance. You were as good as gone the moment you set foot in camp. You’re fucking dead.” 

Felix stares at him with wide eyes. He can feel his legs shaking, and desperately tries to pry the Hound’s hands off of him. The Hound smirks as Felix tries to vain to wriggle out of his grip. 

“You’re nothing, boy. From the looks of you, you won’t last a week with us. Pathetic.” 

Felix spits directly in his face. 

The Hound freezes, saliva running down his cheek. 

Hyunjin steps forward. “Changbin-,” 

Felix hears the sound of the punch before he feels it- a dull, heavy thwack. It lands directly on his cheek, and his head whips back with the sheer force of the blow. 

Somebody, probably Jeongin, lets out a little gasp. 

Stars explode and ignite inside his head, and the pain is so sharp and cutting that he doesn’t even realize that he’s dropped to his knees until the Hound raises his boot and kicks him directly in the stomach. 

More blows rain down, and Felix can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. 

As he wheezes on the floor, vision wavering, he hears Hyunjin telling the Hound to stop. 

“Changbin- Changbin, that’s enough, he’s just a fucking kid-,”

“You’re gonna kill him, boss!”

Jisung’s voice breaks through the din, and Felix almost starts crying in relief as the blows slow and finally cease. 

Before he blacks out, the Hound crouches down and whispers into his ear. 

“You’ve just signed your own death sentence.” 

His vision wavers and shakes, and with a faint sense of relief, he allows himself to fall into the black wave of unconsciousness that rushes over him. 

** 

There are warm hands pressing against his forehead, soft and steady. Felix whines in relief as something cool is pressed against his throbbing cheek. His eyelids are heavy, and he has to take a few moments in order to properly open them. 

Every part of his body is on fire. His cheek and side are by far the most painful, throbbing in sync with the beat of his heart. Felix hisses through his teeth as he prods his side gingerly. 

Slowly sitting up, he notes that he’s no longer in the Hound's caravan, but in a smaller, less ornate one. He’s lying on a small cot, which is pushed parallel to the wall. He can feel the caravan rocking slightly- it must be mobile. Felix vaguely recalls seeing horses tethered to the campfires. 

Sunlight slips in through a small circular window on the door of the caravan, but Felix can’t tell if it’s morning or evening. 

Various herbs and plants swing back and forth from hooks embedded in the ceiling, and the air smells faintly of pine and cedar. 

A soft voice startles Felix out of his observations. “I’d take it easy if I were you. Changbin really did a number on your ribs.” 

The voice belongs to a gentle looking man. Like the others Felix has seen in camp, this man is well dressed. He’s clothed in loose pants, a long cotton robe that is cinched at the waist, and an undershirt. His blonde hair is cropped short, and has small braids woven along the sides of his head. His features are soft and open, and his eyes are kind. He walks over to to where Felix sits, stance loose and approachable.

“My name is Kim Woojin,” the man says, dipping his fingers into the bowl. “As you’ve probably already realized, I’m the healer here.” 

_Where is ‘here’, exactly?_ Felix thinks, eyeing Woojin distrustfully. 

“I’m sorry that we had to meet like this, Felix. I hope you know that I wish you no harm whatsoever.” 

“How did you know my name?” 

A quiet smile passes over the man’s face. “Jeongin told me- he and Hyunjin brought you here when you passed out two nights ago. He used to be my apprentice before – you know.” 

Felix bites his lip. Woojin doesn’t seem like a bad man. His instincts tell him that this is a person he can trust. “Does the Hound know you’re taking care of me?” 

Woojin chuckles. “He didn’t want me to- he was all for locking you up in one of the cages, actually. I told him to stop being an asshole.” 

Felix cracks a smile at this, but quickly sobers up. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” 

The older man pauses, his fingers freezing their movements momentarily. “I don’t know,” he says quietly, “but I promise you that Hyunjin and I will do our best to keep this from happening again.” 

Felix picks at his nails, and says nothing. He’s doesn’t know what to do. He’s injured, he doesn’t have his knife or bow, and he doesn’t know where he is. In every sense of the word, he is lost. 

He’s in completely over his head. He misses his parents with a ferocity that catches him by surprise. 

Woojin reaches out towards his Felix, his fingers coated in a clear, slightly minty smelling paste. 

“This will help with the pain, as well as the swelling.” Woojin explains, catching the wary expression that flickers over Felix’s face. “Is it okay if I put it on?” 

Felix nods, and lets out a sigh as the paste soothes the dull throbbing in his cheek almost instantly. 

“You were out for a little over two days. We packed up camp the morning after you confronted Changbin.” 

Woojin sits down on a small wooden stool next to the cot. Felix analyzes the other man as he packs up his supplies. He has a fighter’s body- muscled and stocky. Woojin’s hands, however, are long and thin, like a healer’s. Kim Woojin is a trustworthy man, he concludes. Felix allows himself to relax and sink back onto the cot. 

Woojin opens a small cupboard, and places his box of supplies into it. He closes it, and turns to Felix. 

“You have heavy bruising on your face, ribs, and stomach- it should heal up in two or three weeks, if you take care of it properly. Your ankle has a mild sprain, but it's not a recent injury. It’s best to stay in bed for a couple more days- you’re also mildly concussed,” he adds, tapping the side of his head for emphasis. 

Felix ignores him and staggers out of bed, wincing as his ribs scream in protest. 

“Felix- please, I literally just told you not to move-,”

Woojin’s protests fall on deaf ears as Felix dashes over to the door of the caravan. He peers out the small window, but the glass is too warped and blurry to make out any imagery. His fingers tremble as he unlocks the door, and wrenches it open. 

All around him is the Outside. 

From where he stands, he sees a long line of caravans, all being pulled by horses. The drivers of the caravans are armed to the teeth and alert, guns held across their laps. The sun shines and reflects off the half sunken metal buildings that surround their company, and the light refracting of off the ruins is so intense that Felix has to raise a hand up to his eyes in order to see.

The terrain is no longer covered in the lush green that surrounds his community- there are no trees to be seen for miles in any direction. Instead, half collapsed buildings and metal towers rise from the cracked concrete ground. Aside from the rumble of the caravans and the snorts from the horses, it is eerily silent. There's a palpable tension in the air; it seems as though some unseen force is holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

It's terrifying, it's compelling- the ruins are a beautiful kind of ugly. Felix wants to explore them. He wants to find more books to read, wants to walk through unlocked houses and figure out what the Old Days were like. 

A hand grabs his shoulder and roughly pulls him back inside. Felix stumbles, grabbing onto a small table for support. Woojin slams the door shut and locks it. He turns, an exasperated look on his face. “Do you want to die?” he asks, scrubbing his face with his hands. 

Felix crosses his arms. “I just wanted to see where we were,” he snaps. Woojin is really strong- he’ll have new bruises to add to his growing collection. 

The healer lets out a long sigh. 

“Unless you want to get shot by hostiles or attract the attention of a mimic, I suggest that you stay inside until we get out of the ruins.” 

“Oh. I didn’t know.” 

Woojin points over to the cot. “I thought as much. Now lie down. I do _not_ want your death on my hands.” 

Grumbling, Felix plods over to the cot and lies down. Woojin slips on a pair of spectacles and grabs a thick, dog-eared book. Without looking over, he cracks open the text and flaps his hand in Felix’s direction. 

“I’ll wake you up when we get out of the ruins. You should be able to walk around camp as long as you’re with me.” 

Felix grunts and pulls the itchy blankets over his shoulders. He’s scared and in pain, but he’s also really, really tired. Once again, he wishes that his knife was with him. It's absence is sorely felt and missed. His eyelids, already heavy, fall shut against his wishes. 

**

“-lix?” 

His mother is bent over him, her long hair brushing the side of Felix’s face. She smells of jasmine and cinnamon- scents Felix associates with safety and home. “Wake up, honey,” she whispers. “Today is a special day.” 

“Felix!” 

“Mom?” Felix mumbles, tongue heavy.

“You’re awake!”

Jeongin, who is most definitely not his mother, is bent over him, a worried expression on his face. Woojin stands behind him, arms crossed. The younger boy smiles in relief as a bleary Felix slowly sits up, the blankets slipping off his shoulders. He feels like shit- like lead weights have been strapped to him. Every single muscle in his body companies as he slowly swings his legs over the sides of the cot. 

“Hi, Jeongin,” he mutters, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“How are you feeling? I’m sorry I couldn’t see you sooner, they kept me with Jisung and some of the others. They didn't trust me not to run off again. Woojin promised to take good care of you, I hope you like hi-,”

“I’m fine, “Felix says, cutting the younger boy off. “Are you a prisoner here or not? Because usually prisoners aren’t allowed to roam around like this.” 

Woojin hisses through his teeth. “You told him you were a prisoner?” 

Jeongin turns red. 

Felix sits up, irritation running through him. “You’re telling me,” he says slowly, “that when you broke into my house and told us that you were captured by slavers, you were lying?” 

Jeongin nods, staring intently at the floor. 

“I was kidnapped, had my community set on fire, and probably had civilians killed- for _no reason?_ ” 

At least Jeongin has the sense to look ashamed. 

Woojin steps forward. “We didn’t kill anybody, actually. And the fire was an accident- it was put out after we found Jeongin.”

He pauses. “We did kidnap you, though. There’s a reason for that.” 

Felix opens his mouth, but Woojin cuts him off. “We’ll talk about that a little later.” 

Felix rubs his forehead. “I'd like to know now, thanks. And who are you?” He demands, pointing an accusing finger at Jeongin. Woojin chuckles and leans back against the wall of the caravan. _He looks like he’s having a jolly old time_ , Felix thinks bitterly. 

Jeongin fidgets, pulling at the long sleeves of his hoodie. “I’m… not a prisoner.” He looks up at Felix, eyes earnest and a little watery. “I was serious about escaping, though. I hate it here. It’s awful. Changbin is awful-,” he breaks off to stare down at the floor again. 

Felix grits his teeth, irritation coursing through him. “You both have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Woojin walks over to the door and opens it. Evening sunlight streams through the entrance, illuminating the sides of the caravan with a warm liquid gold. 

“We will. Come on, there’s some people I want you to meet.” 

Jeongin looks up at Felix imploringly, eyes big and hopeful. He’s really too cute for his own good, Felix thinks, brushing off Jeongin’s hand as the kid tries to grab onto his arm and pull him through the door. He ignores the wounded expression on Jeongin’s face and steps out the doorway slowly, wincing as each step jostles his bruised ribs. 

The sun is hanging low in the sky as Felix, Woojin, and Jeongin exit the caravan. Campfires have already popped up, and people crouch around them. The air is filled with conversation and laughter, it’s oddly comforting.

The landscape is neither concrete nor forest; it is an odd mix of both. He can see the ruins back in the distance- a faint outline on the horizon. The trees and shrubbery make Felix incredibly homesick. 

“Woojin!” 

Felix perks up a little as Hyunjin stands up and trots over to the trio, hands in his pockets. He claps the healer on the shoulder, and ruffles Jeongin’s hair. 

“How you holding up?” Hyunjin says, giving a little half wave to Felix.

“I’ve been better.” 

Hyunjin clucks his tongue sympathetically, his gaze lingering on Felix’s bruised cheek. “I bet. Changbin really went to town on you. These two explained anything to you yet?” 

“Nope.” 

“Are you really gonna make me do all the talking?” The tall man whines, shooting a dirty look at Woojin. 

“Actually,” Woojin says, pointing over at one of the campfires, “I was going to let Chan explain.”  
A silver haired man looks up from the campfire at the mention of his name. A dimpled grin breaks across his handsome face as Woojin gestures him over. 

“You must be Felix!” Chan exclaims, grabbing Felix’s hand and shaking it vigorously. “I’m Bang Chan- but you can call me Chan or Chris. I don’t really care which.” 

“Chan is the boss’ second in command,” Hyunjin says. “You can’t really tell just by looking at him, though.” Felix has to agree- Chris doesn’t look very commanding at all. He has broad, chiseled features, and warm eyes. 

Chan hits Hyunjin upset the head playfully, eyes narrowed. “Why are you so rude to your elders, huh? Have some respect.” 

Woojin lets out a chuckle and claps Chan on the shoulder. Felix notes that the healer seems to be a little infatuated with the other man, and can’t help but smirk over at Jeongin, who seems to have caught on as well. 

Chan leads them over to an empty campfire and motions for them to take a seat. Felix finds himself pressed between Hyunjin and Woojin, with Jeongin and Chan directly across from them.

“Did your brother give you any trouble?” Chan asks Jeongin, resting a hand briefly on the younger boy’s back. 

Jeongin shrugs, gaze shifting over to look at Felix. “Yeah, a bit.”

Chan sighs and reaches out for a piece of kindling. “He was really worried, you know. You put not only yourself in danger, but us as well. This situation could have been avoided.” 

“You have a brother?” Felix says, watching as Chan stacks more firewood onto the pile. “Why would you have run off without him?” 

Jeongin pulls at the strings of his hoodie and looks down at his feet. “He was the reason I ran off,” the younger boy mutters. He falls silent, and for a moment the group watches the flames lick up the sides of the kindling. 

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin mutters, poking Felix in the thigh. “This is so painful. Guess I’ll be the bearer of bad news.”

Felix takes in Hyunjin’s following words with a vague sense of disbelief. 

“Jeongin is Changbin’s younger brother.” 

“My half brother!” 

“My bad, _half brother_. Like that makes it better.” 

Jeongin wrings his hands together. “My mother got remarried to Changbin’s father a couple years ago. We moved to one of the steel cities, away from my actual family. When she died, my stepfather didn’t want anything to do with me, so he sent me off with Changbin’s company.” 

He pauses, eyes teary. “I just wanted to stay with my grandparents. I had a life before, a happy one, and Changbin and his dad just came in and- and screwed everything up.” Chan puts his arm around the younger boy, squeezing Jeongin’s shoulder reassuringly. 

“Changbin doesn’t want anything to do with me either, though,” Jeongin continues. 

“I’ve seen him almost every day for the past five years, and not once has he said anything kind to me. He’s mean,” Jeongin spits, “and he treats the people around him like shit. I had to get away from him.” 

He looks up at Felix, teary eyed. “I just wanted to hitch a ride back to my hometown with a passing merchant. I didn’t mean for you to get involved. I’m sorry.” 

Felix tips his head upwards and exhales, watches the smoke from the campfire curl into the sky. 

“I’m mad, obviously,” Felix says, “but I get why you left.” 

Jeongin nods, relieved, and there’s an tangible decrease of tension in the air. 

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t just let me go back home.” Felix murmurs, fingers probing the bruised side of his face absentmindedly. 

“That wasn’t our decision to make,” Chan says, exchanging a look with Woojin. He leans in towards Felix, expression serious. “Changbin decided to bring you with us, after he- well, after he beat the shit out of you.” 

He holds up a hand as both Felix and Jeongin open their mouths to speak. “And despite what has happened between he and you, Jeongin, Changbin is not a bad man. At heart, he’s a kind man. He’s just fiercely protective of everybody here. We’re like family. We take care of each other.”

Felix holds back a laugh. Seo Changbin? The Hound? A kind man? _I’m a living testament as to just what kind of man the Hound is_ , he thinks, wincing as Hyunjin accidentally grazes his bruised ribs with his elbow as he gestures with his hands. 

Hyunjin pokes the fire with a small stick. “Still, what he did to you was way over the top. I don’t think he’s been disrespected like that for a long time.”

“He needs to be taken down a peg or two,” Felix mutters. “He’s kind of an asshole.” 

Woojin laughs, the sound warms and low. He stands up, brushing his hands off on his trousers. “I won’t argue with you on that. You hungry?” 

Felix nods, suddenly aware of the sharp gnawing pains in his abdomen. It’s been a while since I’ve had a proper meal. In fact, that last meal he’d had was he night he was taken from the community. He watches Woojin walk over to the larger, more central campfire, where several people are chopping up greens and skinning various small animals. This camp doesn’t seem to be filled with the monsters that he’d thought they were- they aren’t slavers, at least. Even warlords are better than child stealers. _Well, most are_ , Felix thinks, casting a glare in the direction of the Hound’s caravan. 

He wants to- no, he needs to go back home, needs to sleep in his old bed desperately. Finding his way back home is his main priority as of now. His mother and father must be out of their minds with worry- hopefully the fires were put out before their house suffered any serious damage. Felix misses his mother’s cooking, her warm hugs and her lighthearted jabs. He misses hunting with his father, long nights spent at the archery range, and failed English lessons. It hurts his heart, to be away from them like this. 

But the terrain and the people are different now- Felix knows that they’re heading west thanks to the position of the sun in the sky, but he has no idea what direction they’ve traveled _from_. He’s lost, and uncertain of what the future holds. 

_I’ll find my way home_ , he thinks, _if it’s the last thing I do._

“So, Felix, do you have any skills? Might be easier for you if you have something to offer to the boss.” Chan yawns widely, stretching his arms over his head and cracking the joints. Jeongin shudders at the noise, and wrinkles his nose in disgust. Felix shrugs. “I can hunt well enough, and I’m decent with a knife. Pretty sure that’s irrelevant, though. He straight up told me that he was going to kill me.” 

Hyunjin snorts. “I’m pretty sure part of the reason he said that was because you had a knife to my throat. You seem like a good person, Felix. I doubt he’s gonna put you in the front.” 

Felix frowns. “The front? What’s that?” 

Chan leans forward, a wicked glint in his eye. “Most everybody here - with the exception of the healers, cooks, and Jeongie – are fighters. Ex soldiers, skilled civilians, mercenaries- we all fight under the Hound. New recruits usually get sent closer to the front during skirmishes or big fights. Never the centre line though. Just close enough to get a little action. Tests out their worth, you feel?” 

Anxiety worms its way into Felix’s’ stomach, cold and heavy. “Who do you fight?”

The second in command tilts his head, thinking. “Depends. A lot of the time it’s with other warlords- but they aren’t much of an issue. Easy fights, lots of extra loot to take.  
The real fun,” Chan whispers, flames from the campfire making him look a little manic, “Is with big mimic packs. I’m not talking ten, or even thirty. We’ve fought a pack of sixty mimics before, with minimal losses.” 

Hyunjin nods smugly, and Jeongin even looks a little proud. 

Felix shakes his head, shocked and more than a little impressed. 

“That should be impossible- there’s absolutely no way any number of people could take that many mimics on and survive.” 

“Changbin is the key,” Hyunjin whispers, stirring the embers with his stick. “The mimics- they really don’t touch him. It’s almost like they’re afraid of him- or-,”

“Or like he’s one of them,” Jeongin says softly, eyes reflecting the fire. Felix shivers, suddenly aware of how quickly the temperature has dropped. The sun has almost set, but what is left casts bloody rays of light on the camp. 

Chan shakes his head, staring off into space. “Just wait till you see him fight. He’s short, yeah, but I swear to god once he pulls out his blades he’s the tallest man on the battlefield. They don’t call him the Hound for nothing, you know.” 

“You scaring Felix? Honestly, Chan-I asked you to explain the situation to him, not terrify him.”

Felix jumps a little at Woojin’s voice, but relaxes when he sees the man laden with steaming bowls of something that smells delicious, and a basket of bread. Woojin passes around the bowls before taking a seat himself. It’s a stew, and Felix barely tastes it; that’s how fast he’s gulping it down. It scalds his tongue, and the back of his throat, but it’s good, and he’s really damn hungry. 

The broth is thick and sings with all the flavours of the forest. 

“Easy there, tiger.” 

Felix looks up to see a tall girl standing over him, arms crossed. Chan clears his throat. “Pria. This is-,” 

“Felix, yes, I know.” Pria waves her hand, dismissing Chan. She’s pretty in a harsh way, Felix notes, taking in her toned arms and sloped nose. Her hair is long and brown, and is braided tightly against her head. She also has her fair share of scars, but Felix tries not to let his gaze linger on those. 

Pria grabs a piece of bread from the basket Woojin has placed by the campfire. “I’m Pria. I’m one of the best fighters here. You need any help or training with hand to hand combat, I’m here. You just gotta ask, okay?” She mumbles around a mouthful of bread. Felix nods dumbly, a little surprised. 

She winks at Felix. “Anybody who spits in Changbin’s face is a friend of mine. Remember that, yeah?” Without waiting for a response, she turns on her heel and makes her way back to the central campfire, hips swaying. 

Felix turns back around. “Should I take her up on that offer?” Hyunjin shrugs, dipping a piece of bread into his stew. “Depends. She’ll definitely teach you hand to hand combat, but there’s a fifty fifty chance of her trying to get some.” 

Chan snorts. “With the way she was looking at him, I’d say that the statistical likelihood of her going down on him is much higher than fifty percent.” 

“Her older sister has also been banging the boss for like, two months,” Hyunjin mutters to Felix, “So if I were you, I'd ask Chan or Jisung to help you with hand to hand fighting. it would probably be best to not invoke Changbin’s wrath again.” 

Felix shudders. “Yeah, I think I’ll pass.” 

He’s about to reach over for another piece of bread when a shrill scream makes him freeze. Chan and Hyunjin are on their feet instantly, and Woojin pulls Jeongin behind him. 

Felix reaches for his knife, and silently curses when he grasps nothing. 

A low horn blares through the camp, and in an instant, people have abandoned their campfires and are moving quickly and purposefully. Felix stands, a little overwhelmed, terror lapping at him. “What’s going on?” 

With quick, deft fingers, Chan slips a long blade out of a sheath on his leg. It's about the size of Felix's' forearm- bigger than a dagger, but smaller than a sword. He hands it to Felix, who clutches the worn leather handle tightly. “Mimic sighting. I don’t know what they’re doing so far from the ruins, but we’ll have to deal with it now. Whoever screamed was an idiot; that’ll only draw more of them in.” 

“Chan, wait.” 

Hyunjin puts a hand on Felix’s’ shoulder. “Chan, Felix is hurt- he should go back to the Woojin’s caravan with Woojin and Jeongin.” The taller man turns to Felix, eyebrows drawn. “It’s not safe for you right now.” 

“I can fight,” Felix protests feebly, his knees shaking a little. 

Chan takes a long look at him, before nodding at Hyunjin. “Not today, kid. Let’s get you, Woojin, and Jeongin somewhere safe, alright? You can have a go when you’re healed and not half dead on your feet.” 

Before Felix can protest that no, he can still fight, he’s quite capable, actually- Woojin has a tight grip on his arm and Felix is being pulled in the direction of the healer’s caravan. 

They only make it halfway across the clearing when something slinks directly into their path. 

It’s a mimic. It’s been a while since Felix has last been face to face with one, but they still look the same. 

It’s an ugly thing- from the looks of it, it was once a woman, but the human is barely recognizable now. The skin is white and mottled, rotting in places, and its eyes are completely black. It hisses at them, dislocated jaw red and bloody, long nails scraping the earth. Jeongin lets out a muffled whimper as it rises on it’s hind legs to sniff the air in front of their group. 

Felix remembers his father’s advice: _Remember, Felix: Mimics rely on sound more than anything. Their sense of sight and smell are weak; however, their hearing is their greatest strength. Your greatest strength, Felix, should be the ability to move as silently as they do._

Chan slowly draws his own blade- a heavy looking steel sword with an ornate hilt. Hyunjin draws his own slightly slimmer blade as well, and motions for Felix and Jeongin to stay behind him. Woojin pulls out a small gun, and Felix looks at him, alarmed. _It has a silencer_ , the healer mouths, and while Felix has never heard of a silencer before, the name itself is enough of an explanation. 

He clutches the thin blade in his own hands, and makes sure that Jeongin is in between himself and Woojin. Hyunjin and Chan both move in on the mimic, blades raised. Felix realizes with a growing sense of horror that there is only one mimic. _And where there is one mimic_ , Felix thinks, _there’s always another._

Felix barely has time to roll out of the way as another mimic drops down on him from the trees above. It collides with his shoulder, briefly knocking the wind out of him. Jeongin screams as the mimic struggles to stand up, and all hell breaks loose as fighting starts all around him. There are more mimics in the camp than Felix has ever seen in one place- the smell of rotting flesh is almost unbearable. Yells and screams come from all over the camp, and Felix can vaguely hear Woojin yelling at him to move. 

His eyes, however, are locked on the mimic in front of him, which is struggling to get up. Adrenaline rushes through him as he widens his stance, both hands on his blade. The mimic cocks it’s head, haunches coiled and ready to spring. 

“Yeah, you motherfucker,” Felix growls, “Come and get it.” 

The mimic hisses and leaps. Felix ducks and twists, blade moving like a third arm. The mimic shrieks as Felix cuts off a rotting arm, and then a foot. It launches itself at Felix’s’ face, jaw gaping and hungry. Felix brings down his blade with as much force as he can muster, and impales it through the forehead. It convulses on the ground, muscles spasming, before going completely still. Felix pants, eyes wide. Adrenaline shoots through his veins, and he twists, looking for another target. 

Time seems to blur after that- Felix cuts, slices, and kills, a sick sense of euphoria washing over him. It’s been so long since he’s fought, so long since he’s been able to face down a real challenge. His injuries are a faint pain, pushed back to the corners of his mind. 

A red haze descends over his vision as he stabs through mimic after mimic. The fall of his blade only stops when there are no more mimics to kill. His body is screaming at him, and as the adrenaline starts to wear off, he realizes that he probably shouldn't have fought like that. He wipes a smear of blood off of his cheek, and then realizes the pointlessness of doing so- he's covered and blood and gore. Felix looks up to see what looks like the entire camp in front of him. _They're looking at me_ he realizes. Some look impressed; others seem disgusted and slightly terrified. 

Chan and Hyunjin stand closest to him- Woojin and Jeongin are nowhere to be seen, presumably safely in the caravan. Hyunjin has his mouth open, and even Chan looks a little dumbfounded. Felix looks around with a growing sense of embarrassment. Bodies litter the camp; from the looks of it, most of them were his doing. 

Felix lets his blade drop with a wet thunk onto the bloody grass, and as he does, movement at the edge of the camp catches his eye. 

There the Hound stands, blade and clothes also covered in gore. Felix locks eyes with him, hatred bubbling in his gut. 

Seo Changbin looks him up and down, eyes and expression unreadable. Felix sneers at him, one hand pressed against his now screaming ribs. 

Then the Hound does something that takes Felix completely by surprise. 

He smiles.


	3. the cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is.. long dhasghjas... i have an exam 2morrow and instead of studying i wrote this instead! i'm so smArT
> 
> anyways, as per usual, i'll edit this later! kudos n comments r also 10/10.
> 
> ( there's alcohol and smoochin in this chapter btw. just a warnin!)  
> happy reading!

The Hound finally comes to him several days after the mimic attack, when the bruises on Felix’s’ face and ribs finally turn from mottled purples and blues to green and yellow. 

Felix sits around a crackling fire with what he’s slowly starting to think of as his group- Woojin, Hyunjin, Jeongin, Jisung, and Chan are all starting to grow on him, despite their rocky start. 

He’s learning an Old World game called “poker”, and is failing miserably. 

Jisung smirks victoriously as he takes Felix’s chips for the nth time that evening. “You just can’t keep a straight face, can you?” 

Felix whines in defeat and lets his head fall into his hands. The rest of the group breaks into laughter at his suffering. Chan grins, shuffling his cards with practiced ease. “You know, I thought Jeongin would be the worst at this game, but you seem to have literally no control over your facial expressions.” 

Jeongin neatly arranges his large stack of chips with one hand and pats Felix’s’ shoulder sympathetically with the other. “That’s a good thing, Felix,” the younger boy says, “because it means you’re a trustworthy person.” 

The shit eating grin on his face contradicts his words, however. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

The conversation and laughter cuts off abruptly as Seo Changbin melts out of the shadows and into the circle of light cast by the campfire. 

Felix’s’ muscles tense up instinctively at the voice, and his expression sours. Chan, on the other hand, perks up. “Boss! Wanna round? You’re guaranteed to not lose- Felix can’t bluff for shit.” 

“In that case, count me in.” 

The Hound steps around Woojin, and situates himself on the closest log- which happens to be right next to Felix. Fantastic. He can feel Jeongin tense up beside him, and he feels his good mood dissipate into the evening air. 

Chan collects the cards and chips with deft hands, flipping them and shuffling them. As he does this, Felix can’t help but take little peeks at the Hound from the corner of his eye. Maybe it’s the firelight, or the situation, but Changbin’s features seem less frightening and harsh. His eyes aren’t as cold as Felix remembers, and his face is loose and relaxed.

Felix whips his head back to the front when the older man looks over and makes eye contact with him. He thinks he hears a snicker coming from Hyunjin, but when Felix glares over at him the older man appears to be engaged in conversation with Jisung. 

Felix accepts his starting cards with his lip sticking out in a slight pout, resigned to his fate. _I’m gonna win this one_ , he thinks gleefully, noting with joy the good hand he’s been dealt. 

They deal their hole cards, and start to bet. 

All goes well until Felix gets a little too eager with betting and loses a good chunk of his chips to Jisung, who grins evilly at him. 

“You make this too easy, ‘Lix.” 

Felix is about to make a retort when the Hound speaks from his seat. “I recall the first time we played poker together, Jisung. You lost so badly that you refused to speak to me for an entire week and a half.” 

Hyunjin cackles delightedly, kicking his feet back and forth as he clutches his cards close to his chest. Woojin struggles to keep a straight face as the redhead make a very rude gesture in the Hound’s direction. 

This is the first time Felix sees Seo Changbin smile- it seems to change the very map of his face, makes him seem a little more his age. Had Changbin been anyone else, Felix would have thought his smile was lovely. Unfortunately, Felix thinks, a scowl pulling at the corners of his mouth as Woojin takes yet another stack of his poker chips, He’s still a nasty asshole. 

Changbin sets down his cards. “A royal flush,” he says, smirking slightly as the group lets out a collective groan of dismay. The Hound tilts his head towards Felix, not making direct eye contact. “You were too obvious. Your movements are written all over your face.” Irritated, Felix moves to get up and leave, and tenses as the Hound rises also. 

The older man steps over the log and motions with a hand. “Come with me.”

Slightly dumbfounded, Felix casts a look around the now- silent campfire before pointing to himself. “Are you talking to me?” 

The Hound raises a single eyebrow. “What do you think?” 

Felix slowly lowers his hand, and looks back at Woojin questioningly. The healer gives a slight nod of his head, a faint smile on his face. Jeongin moves to stand up as well, but Hyunjin puts a gentle hand on his arm, keeping the younger boy in his seat. 

The Hound walks into the forest without looking back, and after a long hesitant moment, Felix follows. The forest is more alive at night; small things skitter through the bushes, and owls call out softly from their hidden perches. The moon is full and round in its place in the sky, and Felix is grateful for the beams of silver light it casts on the forest floor. 

He’s also incredibly grateful for the blade Chan gifted to him- it’s currently strapped around his waist, and it makes him feel a little safer as the Hound leads him deeper into the forest. 

“What do you want?” Felix mumbles, staring at the other man’s back. It’s broader than he remembers. 

The Hound stops at the entrance to a small clearing. He looks Felix up and down clinically, nodding slightly to himself. “You’re a good fighter. We need more people like you.” He screws up his face a little bit before continuing. “You’d be a decent addition to the company.” 

Felix stares at the older man with disbelief. “First you beat me half to death and threaten to kill me, and now you talk to me like I’m a part of your group?” He snorts derisively and scuffs at the forest floor with the tip of his sneaker. 

The Hound slouches against the trunk of a tree, expression bored and stance relaxed, but Felix isn’t fooled. He knows how quickly the other man can move, how terrifying he can be. The Hound stuffs his hands in his pockets, and Felix can’t help but think that at this moment, Seo Changbin looks more like a grouchy teenager than a fearsome warlord. 

“Let me get a couple things straight, kid.” 

Felix holds himself back from rolling his eyes, but says nothing. “You,” the Hound growls, pointing a finger lazily at him, “Would not be here if it wasn’t for Chan and Woojin literally begging me to let you live. The only reason you’re standing here right now is because I’m letting you.” 

“Oh wow, thanks so much,” Felix drawls sarcastically, placing his hands over his heart. “I’d offer to lick the dirt off your boots, but I’m sure you already have people to do that for you.” 

The Hound’s eyes narrow, and Felix feels a little more satisfied knowing that he’s struck a nerve. Felix is playing with fire here; he knows it- but in this moment, he can’t really care less. He hates people like Seo Changbin, hates people who abuse their authority and power in order to make themselves feel better. 

_Thing is,_ Felix thinks, locking gazes with the older man, _I’m pretty sure that he hates me, too._

“Since the others are so hell bent on having me not throw you out to the ruins,” Changbin says, looking up through the trees at the moon, “It’s my obligation to let you in on what we’re moving towards.” 

Felix says nothing, but inclines his head, inviting the man to continue speaking. “We’re headed to Kyota. Big Old World city up north. I’ve been informed that one of the remaining world health centres is still standing and working on a vaccine to prevent mutation.” 

“What difference does that make to you, or me for that matter? The world has already gone to shit,” Felix says suspiciously. 

“It’s better just to show you.” Changbin pushes himself off the side of the tree and walks into the clearing. 

“Show me what?” 

The other man doesn’t answer, choosing instead to walk through the clearing and into a swathe of closely packed trees. Felix casts one look back at the flickering glow of the campfire through the trees, and slowly trudges after the Hound. He barely manages to keep up with Changbin, and Felix quickens his pace so as to not lose sight of him. 

He skids to an abrupt stop when the thicket of trees opens up once more. Thanks to the moonlight, Felix is able to make out the shapes of several humanoid creatures. Mimics. Alarm jolts through Felix, sharp and heady. 

“Changbin-,” he hisses, freezing when one of the mimics shuffling around the clearing looks up in their direction, eyes black and empty. Slowly, he reaches for the blade tied around his waist, but Changbin holds out a palm in a silent command to stop. 

“Just watch.” Changbin murmurs, voice soft and smooth. 

He steps out from the shadow of the trees, and into the moonlit clearing. Felix grits his teeth together and takes his hand off the hilt of the blade, irritation and fear clashing with each other inside of him.

 _Well_ , Felix thinks sarcastically, _If he wants to get himself killed, I won’t complain._

Changbin walks towards the center of the clearing, face impassive. The moonlight highlights the curve of his nose and the slope of his neck- _he looks almost like a ghost of some sort_ , Felix thinks, a little awestruck. 

The mimics notice Changbin, then. The biggest one, a male with several ropy scars and a missing leg, lifts his head and moves towards him. _That’s the alpha- oh my god it’s right in front of him_! Felix puts his hands to his head, equal parts exasperated and terrified. 

The alpha male rumbles low in his throat, calling out to the members of his pack, and rises on his hind legs so that he is almost face to face with Changbin. The Hound shows no fear as the rest of the mimics scuttle over to surround him- instead, he relaxes completely, all tension draining from his body. Felix watches with a kind of horrified fascination, jaw slack and eyes wide. 

And then the alpha mimic bumps his disgusting, rotting head against Changbin’s head, rumbling low and smooth.

 _It sounds like some sort of big cat_ , Felix thinks numbly. 

A small, quiet smile slips onto Changbin’s face; it pulls slightly at the corner of his mouth and makes his face light up. Disbelief rushes through Felix as the rest of the mimics settle down around Changbin, all making the same rumbling noise.

Changbin looks over at Felix, expression warm and open and a little smug, and Felix can’t help but shake his head, amazed. With a final pat to the alpha mimic’s head, Changbin turns and makes his way back towards where Felix is. 

They head away from the clearing, and back towards the campfire. Felix and Changbin walk side by side, shoulders almost brushing as Felix gestures wildly. “What the hell was that?” Felix hisses, mind going a million miles per hour. “The alpha mimic- he just- just started fucking _cuddling_ with you, god.” 

Changbin smirks, tilting his chin up a little higher. “That’s why we need to go north. If the people working at the government center are there, my DNA can probably guarantee them a cure. We won’t have to worry about people dying from mimic attacks or bites and then coming back as one anymore.” 

“So you fancy yourself as the savior to the human race, then?” 

The older man shrugs. “Does it matter? You’ve seen what I can do. If it works, we have a real chance of going back to the Good Days.” 

Felix stares at the ground, shoulders hunched. “Maybe people don’t want that.” 

_Maybe I don’t want that._

The world now isn’t perfect (see: his current situation), but Felix has heard the horror stories about the Old Days. The hate crimes, the massacres, the nuclear wars- they all accompanied the so called luxuries of the old world. It doesn’t resonate right with Felix- it never has.  
A cold expression slides across Changbin’s face, and Felix realizes that he’s upset the Hound once again.

__“Well,” Changbin says, picking up the pace so that Felix falls behind him, “those people you speak of are idiots.”_ _

__Without thinking, Felix reaches out to grab the Hound’s sleeve. “Changbin-,”_ _

__Said man grabs Felix’s’ wrist and glares at him. “Don’t touch me like that ever again.” Changbin drops Felix’s’ wrist like it’s hot to touch, and stalks the last couple metres to where the camp is visible through the trees. The Hound pauses, and turns back to where Felix stands. “And kid.”_ _

__Felix swallows, clutching his aching wrist nervously._ _

__“You refer to me as ‘boss’, or you say nothing at all.”_ _

__With that, Changbin turns and walks back into the circle of firelight, where he’s greeted loudly and enthusiastically. Felix doesn’t follow him; instead, he stands back in the treeline for a little while longer, holding his wrist and fighting off the irrational urge to cry._ _

__Later, as the camp packs up for the night, Hyunjin approaches him and asks him if he’s okay._ _

__“Yeah,” Felix says, “I’m fine.” Hyunjin nods, and claps Felix on the shoulder, but Felix can tell that the older man isn’t convinced. He is fine, really. He just doesn’t understand things sometimes. He doesn’t understand why he hasn’t tried to escape for home yet, doesn’t understand why he’s growing so fond of the people he’s met here._ _And what I really don’t understand,_ Felix thinks as he waves goodbye to Jeongin, _is why I want Seo Changbin’s approval._ Felix meets Seungmin and Minho two days later, when the company is forced to stop and seek high ground during a monsoon. It’s a pain, but at least they don’t have to worry about mimics. The creatures detest rain, so the monsoon season is a blessed reprieve from anxiety over being attacked- by mimics, at least. He’s talked to the others about Changbin’s immunity to the mimics; everyone knows. _(“You’re ride or die now, kiddo,” Jisung says, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Changbin only shows people if he plans on keeping them around._ Makes sense, _Felix thinks._ He knows how well I can fight.)_ Presently, he and Jeongin are curled up on the cot in Woojin’s caravan, playing cards. “Go fish!” Jeongin chirps, smacking his card down on Felix’s’ knee. Felix throws his cards up in the air and watches them flutter onto the blankets. _“This is such an unfair game,” Felix mutters, pouting in mock outrage as Jeongin laughs so hard he almost cries._

__“I’ve never met somebody who is so awful at card games,” Jeongin wheezes, clutching his stomach._ _

__Felix grins, flicking a card at the younger boys face. “Well, I’ve got to be bad at something, Jeongie.”_ _

__They both sit up as the caravan door opens, bringing to them the sound and scent of the rain. Woojin steps inside and shakes his hair, spattering droplets of water all over the walls. “Hey, Felix,” the healer says, kicking off his shoes, “would you mind heading over to Changbin’s caravan? A couple of people joined up; they need help setting up their equipment.”_ _

__Felix groans and flops back down on the cot. “Do I have to? Jeongin is teaching me how to not suck at cards.”_ _

__Woojin snorts. “I think you’re a lost cause, kiddo. And yeah, you have to.” The healer clears his throat and crosses his arms. “To loosely quote Changbin: ‘if we’re going to keep that little shit with us, he better start helping out around here’”._ _

__

__

__Jeongin snorts. “Sounds like Changbin.” The younger boy wriggles out from under the blankets and slides down onto the floor. “I’ll go with Felix.”_ _

__Woojin sighs, but does nothing to stop the younger boy from tugging on his shoes and following Felix out the door._ _

__Felix tips his face up to the cloudy, grey sky as they walk, relishing in the feel of raindrops hitting his face. The smell of rain always makes Felix optimistic; something about the smell of earth and sky mixing always coaxes a good mood out of him._ _

__Despite the deluge, the camp is bustling, and Felix has to grab onto Jeongin’s arm in order to keep the younger boy by his side. Pria slaps his butt on her way past the pair, and Jeongin raises an eyebrow at the girl as she struts past._ _

__Pria is odd, and a little forward, but Felix likes her. She’s not afraid to speak her mind, which is something admirable in itself. The butt slapping needs to stop, though. It makes Felix feel like a piece of meat._ _

__Jeongin hums quietly beside him, feet kicking up little puddles of water. In the past few weeks Felix has grown incredibly fond of the younger boy; Jeongin is the little brother he’s always wanted but never had._ _

__“Excuse me?”_ _

___Felix looks up to meet the eyes of young, flustered looking boy. He’s dressed differently from the others in the camp; he’s wearing a thick down jacket and knee high boots. He looks about Felix’s age, and has fair hair with features to match. The boy is holding a large plastic box; his arms tremble with the weight of it._ _This must be one of the new people._ The boy offers a strained smile. “Hi- would you mind giving me a hand?” _ _

__Felix blinks some water out of his eyes and steps forwards to take the box._ _

__“Thanks,” the boy says gratefully, shaking out his arms. “This equipment is heavy as hell.”_ _

__“You new?” Jeongin queries, peeking out from behind Felix. The sandy haired boy nods._ _

__“Yeah. I came here with my brother. He’s a biologist. “_ _

__Jeongin holds out a hand. “I’m Jeongin, and this is Felix.” Felix shifts the box to one arm and gives the new boy a half wave. “He’s kinda new, too,” Jeongin continues, “What’s your name?”  
The new boy shakes it, smiling softly. “I’m Minho. My older brother’s name is Seungmin. He’s inside with your boss already, I think.” _ _

__Felix, Jeongin, and Minho talk as they make their way to Changbin’s caravan. Felix learns that Minho is the same age as he is, and that his older brother, Seungmin, is about as close to a biologist as anybody can get these days._ _

__“He’s what they call a genius,” Minho says, jumping over a puddle. “Give him a challenge or a question and he’ll have it figured out in under a minute. He’s really damn smart. Gets overstimulated really easily, though, so try not to be too loud around him.”_ _

__Jeongin nods seriously, and runs ahead of the two to open the caravan door. “So, what’s the Hound like?” Minho whispers to Felix, eyes a little wide._ _

__“You really shouldn’t be asking me that,” Felix huffs as he lifts himself and the heavy box of equipment up the steps to the caravan door. “He isn’t too fond of me.”_ _

__“What did you do?”_ _

__Felix snorts. “I’ll tell you later. In the meantime, mind helping me lift this up the last step?” Minho nods, and together they carry the box through the narrow door. Changbin’s caravan is like he remembered- however, it’s a little less terrifying this time around._ _

__The caravan is empty. “The Hound must be helping my brother with the rest of his stuff,” Minho says. Jeongin sighs and sits down on one of the ornate cushions, and Minho follows. Smiling innocently, the younger boy pulls out a deck of cards. “You know how to play?”_ _

__Minho smiles in response, eyes crinkling at the corners. Jeongin looks over at Felix. “You want in?”_ _

__“I’ll pass, Jeongie- my pride can only take so much.”_ _

__Jeongin and Minho laugh as Felix puts down the box of equipment and drifts over to one of the bookcases. There are dozens and dozens of texts- some newer, and some older- spines cracked and pages yellowed._ _

__He runs his finger over the spines of the books, eyes wide and a little hungry._ _

__A thick, dog eared volume catches Felix’s’ eye. He pulls it off the shelf without thinking, making sure to handle it gently. The book is pleasantly heavy in his hands, and it smells like bark and must. Don Quixote, Felix thinks, flipping open the first page. What an odd title. His finger catches on a small piece of cardboard wedged into one of the pages, and he flips to it. A chunk of text has been circled several times; intrigued, Felix reads it._ _

___**“When life itself seems lunatic, who knows where madness lies? Perhaps to be too practical is madness. To surrender dreams — this may be madness. Too much sanity may be madness — and maddest of all: to see life as it is, and not as it should be!”** _ _ _

__A small smile crosses his face as Felix realizes that there are several other scraps of cardboard wedged in in the book. Before he can flip to those, however, Jeongin coughs loudly._ _

__“Hey, Changbin,” Jeongin calls out, and Felix snaps out of his trance and hurriedly shoves the volume back onto the shelf. Said man glares suspiciously at the younger boy as he holds open the door. A man, who Felix assumes is Seungmin, steps inside, running a hand through his wet hair. Seungmin is tall, with deep red hair and a kind face. He’s dressed similarly to Minho- thick jacket and tall boots. A pair of thin spectacles rest on the bridge of his nose._ _

__Seungmin nods at Jeongin and Felix, not quite meeting their eyes. Minho links his arm through the older man’s, grinning. “This is Seungminnie,” Minho says, gesturing to the brunette, “and he’s gonna save the fucking world.”_ _

__“How so?” Jeongin says, straddling the edge of one of the couches. Changbin shoots him a dirty look, and he falls silent. Felix grits his teeth, and sits down beside the younger boy. Changbin really isn’t doing himself any favours._ _

__Seungmin pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. “If what the H-uh, if what Changbin tells me is true, then it’s very probable that we’d be able to produce a cure if we manage to reach the world health center- or a vaccine, at the very least.”_ _

__Changbin clears his throat. “Do you have everything you need? We’re stopping in Selmouth for a supply run- you’re free to come along if you like.”_ _

__Seungmin perks up at this, nodding. “That’d be great. Thank you.”_ _

__Minho begins to chat with Changbin and Seungmin, hands cutting through the air as he talks. Changbin smiles at something the younger boy says, and Felix crinkles his nose in distaste. Turning away, he can’t help but eye the bookshelf, where Don Quixote lies waiting for him. He can’t ask Changbin to borrow it, but perhaps he could borrow it without telling him and return it later._ _

__Seungmin and Minho leave with waves and the promise to talk soon. With a sigh, Changbin goes over to sit at his desk. Pulling out a sheet out paper, the older man begins to scribble something down, pausing periodically._ _

__Jeongin slides off the couch and onto Felix’s’ legs, eyes wide and mouth pulled into a huge grin. “I didn’t know that we were stopping in Selmouth! You’re gonna love it, especially at this time of year.”_ _

__Felix leans in, aware of Changbin’s gaze boring into the size of his head. “What’s Selmouth?”_ _

__“It’s only like, the biggest standing steel city in existence? Around monsoon season they have a festival of music- only time we can really be loud with the mimics and all, right- and there’s all these bands and singers and dancers- you’d love it!”_ _

__Felix pushes Jeongin’s legs off of his, wincing. “Jesus, you’re heavier than you look. The festival sounds cool, though. When are we going?”_ _

__“Tomorrow, but you’re not going.” Changbin says coolly, eyeing Felix with something that Felix can describe as contempt. Jeongin crosses his arms, face stony, and Felix can’t help but note how similar the two act._ _

__“Why not?’_ _

__Changbin sighs, putting down his pen and leaning back in his chair. “Because I don’t trust either of you- both of you could run off and I’m not risking that.” After a brief pause, he speaks again. “You can leave now.”_ _

__“Thanks, boss.” Felix snarks, allowing Jeongin to pull him out of the Hound’s chambers once again. Changbin just shakes his head and keeps writing._ _

__It’s only once they’re halfway back to Woojin’s caravan that Jeongin finally speaks._ _

__“We’re going to sneak out to that festival, right?”_ _

__Felix grins devilishly. “You bet your ass we are.”_ _

__

__**_ _

__It’s Jisung who’s forced to stay and look over Felix and Jeongin- “on ‘babysitting duty’”, Hyunjin jokes, earning him a punch to the stomach. “Aw man,” Jisung whines as Hyunjin doubles over, clutching his abdomen, “I really wanted to go this year, too.”_ _

__They’re seated around one of the campfires, underneath a tarp. The rain has lightened up, but there’s still a considerable amount of drizzle coming down. The company had arrived on the outskirts of Selmouth early that morning, and Felix looks out at the massive metal structures excitedly._ _

__Jeongin is doing a bad job of hiding his excitement, and Felix thinks fondly of the plan the young boy had laid out the night before._ _

___“I know how to get in,” Jeongin says. The two are curled up on the cot in the healer’s caravan, whispering quietly so as not to wake Woojin. “I’ve gone to Selmouth before I was forced into Changbin’s company- I know Selmouth like the back of my hand.”_ _ _

___“It’s safe, right?” Felix says. He really doesn’t want to be responsible for Jeongin getting hurt._ _ _

___The younger boy nods. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll get there later and leave earlier. It’s a solid plan.”_ _ _

__“That’s just the way the cookie crumbles,” Woojin says with an air of mock sympathy. Those who are headed to Selmouth have dressed for it, and Felix notes that Woojin cleans up well. Chan jogs over, and Felix and Jeongin snicker as Woojin does a blatant double take. The second in command is dressed in much tighter clothing than usual, and he looks slightly uncomfortable in it._ _

__Pria plops down next to Felix, hair loose from her normally tight braids. “You not coming, Lee?” Felix shakes his head, and the girl pats his shoulder sympathetically._ _

__“If it makes you feel any better, at least you won’t be forced to watch Changbin and Vyla suck face all night.”_ _

__Felix blinks. “Who’s Vyla?”_ _

__Pria sighs and rubs her face with her hands. “My sister, unfortunately. I don’t even know why she’s into him? Maybe she has a thing for midgets.”_ _

__Hyunjin snickers quietly into the palm of his hand, and Jeongin laughs._ _

___Maybe it’s the money_ , Felix thinks viciously. _ _

__“Well,” Jisung says, propping his chin up with his hands, “It’s not like the boss is ugly. He’s weirdly attractive. Got this weird charisma thing going for him.”_ _

__Jeongin screws up his face and mimes throwing up. The group breaks out into laughter._ _

__“Pria! Let’s go!”_ _

__A tall, blonde woman waves aggressively over at the group. She has her arm wrapped around Changbin’s waist, and her hair falls around her face in loose waves. Pria sighs yet again, and stands up slowly._ _

__“That would be her. Wish me luck,” Pria whines, waving goodbye over her shoulder. Hyunjin clucks his tongue from where he’s seated between Jisung’s legs. “She really wasn’t joking about the making out, though. It’s kinda gross. Poor thing.”_ _

__“We’re leaving now!” Changbin calls out, pointing towards Selmouth. Woojin, Chan, and Hyunjin stand up, dusting off their pants. “Sorry, guys,” Chan says apologetically, “But I really couldn’t convince the boss to let you come.”_ _

__Jeongin and Felix shrug, doing their best to look upset. Hyunjin leans down and gives Jisung a brief kiss, and then the trio leave. Jisung, Jeongin, and Felix watch the camp slowly empty. Asides from the three of them, the only people remaining in the camp are the cooks and a couple of guys who wanted to stay behind._ _

__“So…” Jisung says slowly, eyeing the skyscrapers in the distance, “There’s no way we’re staying here, right?”_ _

__Felix and Jeongin exchange a look. “You’re not going to stop us?” Jeongin says. Jisung laughs, the sound echoing loudly throughout the camp._ _

__“Fuck no, dude. I want to go dance with my boyfriend. I say we wait a half hour just to be safe, and then head out.”_ _

__Felix grins, excitement churning in his stomach._ _

__“Jisung, I like you a lot more than when we first met.”_ _

__The redhead winks. “That makes two of us, kiddo.”_ _

__The three get ready, and after some minor clothing adjustments (“No, Felix, you’re not wearing pants that look like garbage, oh my god, take these-,”) they leave the camp triumphantly. The ground is wet and slightly slippery, and at several points along their trek Felix is forced to grab on to Jisung’s arm in order to stay balanced._ _

__Selmouth looms closer and closer as they walk, and Felix begins to catch briefs snippets of sound- voices and instruments alike. The city is large than any other he’s ever seen- it’s a behemoth, an absolute monster of metal and broken glass, and Felix loves it. He wants to dance; it’s been so long since he’s been able to._ _

__You could leave, a little voice whispers. You could escape. Go home. Why don’t you want to go home? Felix pushes the voice away, deep into the recesses of his mind. I don’t want to think about that right now._ _

__Jisung jabs at the air to emphasise his words. “These are the rules: never go anywhere by yourself, never eat anything a stranger offers you, and don’t get too drunk.” He pauses. “That last rule for for Felix only. You’re way too young to drink, Jeongie.”_ _

__Jeongin shrugs, indifferent. They finally reach the gates of Selmouth, which are wide open. Laughter and music are so loud that Felix can feel it in the soles of his feet. There are no guards posted- the rain ensures that no mimics will try to venture out into the downpour. “I love monsoon season so fucking much,” Jisung yells, voice barely audible over the thudding of the music._ _

__They pass through the gates, and Felix stops dead in his tracks, taking it all in. The city is packed with all kinds of people- it’s a dizzying mix of colours, sounds, and smells. The music seems to be coming from the center of city; people mill the streets and talk, but most are headed to the source of the music. Jisung grabs Felix and Jeongin by the hands and pulls them towards the music, eyes bright and smile wide._ _

__“Lets go!”_ _

__Taking a deep breath, Felix lets himself go. They twist and turn through the crowd of people, making their way to the music. Felix can hear guitar, and drums, and something that sounds like a harp- it fills his chest, wipes away his worries, makes him glow. The skyscrapers tower over the crowd, blocking out the rain and casting dim shadows on the ground. “_ _

__We’re here,” Jisung yells over his shoulder. “We should try to find the others.” Felix nods. At the centre of the city is a huge square- stone crumbling in parts, but overall intact. In the middle of the square is a band, their instruments hooked up to large grey boxes. “Holy shit,” Jisung screeches, “they found _amps!_ ” _ _

__“What the hell is an amp?” Jeongin yells over to Felix, who shakes his head and shrugs. Felix can feel the beat up in his chest, through his legs, and he wants to dance so badly. Jisung waves over to a group of people near the stage, and as they get closer Felix can make out the faces of Chan and the others._ _

__No Changbin, though, he thinks absentmindedly. Hyunjin comes to greet them, cheeks pink from dancing and liquor. “Jisung! Felix! Jeongie! I knew you’d show up anyways,” the man says, slurring his words slightly. “Here!” He shoves two cups of mead into their hands, and hands Jeongin a plastic bottle filled with water._ _

__“Gee, thanks,” Jeongin mutters, staring forlornly down at his water as Felix and Jisung down their mead. Woojin ruffles the younger boys’ hair fondly. Jisung nudges the healer in the side  
“Where’s Chan, Woojin? I thought you’d be all over that.” _ _

__Woojin coughs into his fist and jerks his head over to the side, where Chan is grinding on a very tall, bare-chested man with long hair. Hyunjin covers Jeongin’s wide eyes with a hand, much to Felix’s’ amusement._ _

__Jisung frowns. “Oh. Sorry.”_ _

__Woojin shrugs, but Felix can see sadness pulling at the corners of the older man’s mouth. “Nothing I can do about it.” He downs another mead and crumples the cup in his hand. Felix winces._ _

__“I wouldn’t worry about Changbin seeing you,” Hyunjin shouts to Felix over the bass, “He’s very, very drunk.”_ _

__“Now that’s something I’d pay to see,” Jisung laughs, taking his boyfriends hand and leading him deeper into the crowd of twisting bodies. Jeongin kicks Felix lightly in the shin. “Go and dance. I can tell you want to. I’ll be over here with Woojin.”_ _

__Felix hesitates. “Are you sure?”_ _

__“Yeah, I can’t dance at all. It’s fun to watch, though.”_ _

__Felix smiles, and ruffles the younger boys hair. “Don’t go off with anybody shifty,” Woojin calls out as Felix makes his way into the crowd._ _

__“Don’t worry,” Felix yells, “I won’t!” He steps into the crowd and closes his eyes. Letting out a breath, he lets the music take over._ _

__Dancing is like hunting, almost. You have to move with purpose, move with grace- and underneath it all is that exhilarating rush._ _

__Time seems to have no purchase in this space- hours could have passed; maybe it’s only been minutes. Despite the rain, it’s hot, and his clothes are plastered to him with rainwater and sweat. Felix dances, and he’s never felt so alive- never felt so electric, so fluid. Home was never like this._ _

__He’s dancing by himself, euphoric and dizzy and more than a little drunk (all they have left is alcohol, god) when he gets the sensation that he’s being watched. Felix can feel the burning weight of someone’s gaze on him, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t drop his hips a little more, didn’t try a little harder._ _

___Fuck it._ _ _

__A smirk pulls up the corners of his mouth as hands come up to rest on his hips, heavy and warm. Normally, Felix wouldn’t go along with this, but Felix is also on his seventh cup of mead and incredibly drunk._ _

__Felix leans back onto a broad chest, head tilted to the side slightly as they twist and turn to the steady beat of the music. Whoever he is, he’s a good dancer. The beat changes, morphs into something a little darker and more sensual, and in his liquor addled state Felix decides to throw away his last shreds of rationale. Twisting in the man’s arms, he loops his arms around the stranger’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss._ _

__The moment their lips touch, it’s electric. The man freezes under him for a brief moment, and Felix moves to pull away- but then the man grabs the back of Felix’s neck with a steady hand and pulls him closer, lips warm and a little chapped._ _

__Felix has kissed people before- he’s had his fair share of make out sessions with guys and girls alike- but this feeling is something he’s never experienced before. Maybe it’s the drink, or the music, but Felix is a live wire in this stranger’s hands, sparking and bright. Felix keeps his eyes closed as he smiles through the kiss, warmth spreading through his chest._ _

__They kiss like that for a while, softly at first, and then more heavily. Felix bites at the other mans lips, coaxing a hum from him. He’s just about to suggest moving somewhere a little quieter when a sharp, thin voice cuts through the rose tinted fog in his head._ _

__“Changbin!”_ _

__Oh my god. Blearily, Felix turns and looks in the direction of the voice, half expecting to see the Hound standing there- but it’s only Pria’s sister, Vyla. Her arms are crossed, and her face is twisted with disgust and what Felix can only identify as rage._ _

__“What the _fuck, Changbin?_ ” _ _

___I’m not Changbin_ , Felix thinks, and is opening his mouth to say so when the stranger, still cupping the back of his neck, speaks. _ _

__“What is what, Vyla?”_ _

___Wait, what?_ _ _

__Realization passes slowly through his liquor soaked brain as Felix turns to face the stranger._ _

_Oh my fucking god._

 

Throat tight, he meets Seo Changbin’s hooded gaze. The older man’s lips are cherry red and swollen, and his hair is a wavy mess. Changbin’s face is warm, open, and painfully beautiful. 

_And_ , Felix thinks as Changbin squints at him blearily and gives him a soft, almost shy smile, _he’s drunk out of his goddamn mind._

__“Who are you?” Changbin slurs, hands carding through Felix’s’ wet hair. He drops his hands and looks over to where his girlfriend was standing. “What’s going on?”_ _

__Changbin turns back to the stranger, but his hands grasp nothing but air. The Hound stares down at his hands, face warm and expression unreadable._ _

__

__

__In a side alleyway, off the main street, Felix slides down the brick wall and sits with a thump. “What the fuck,” He breathes, reaching up with one shaky hand to touch his kiss bruised lips. He presses his hands to his chest, willing his heart to stop beating so quickly._ _

__Even with the roar of the crowd and the music, Felix can hear the pace of his heart far too clearly. Closing his eyes, he tips his head back to the sky and allows the rain to run down his face._ _

__This is exactly how Jeongin and Woojin find him, hours later, frantic and worried out of their minds. There’s something wrong; they can tell, but Felix refuses to say anything at all. He doesn't say anything for the rest of the day._ _


	4. the flask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a pain in his chest that is getting harder to ignore, and it seems like people are starting to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im... so sorry for taking so long to update this, you guys,,, i've been really busy with work and writer block has been a bitch! thank u to everyone who left comments on the last chapter, you all motivated me! im ok, don't worry <3 
> 
> anyways, this chapter took 4 years off my life, but i hope u like it! ily 
> 
> ps. nothing too horrifying happening this chapter (probably)! ALSO WOW we've passed the 20k mark and... we aren't even halfway done LMAO JEEZ
> 
> pps ( i'll do my best to update more often!!! i will finish this damn fic if it's the last thing i do )

“Eyes up, Felix!” 

The sun beats down on the crown of Felix’s’ head and the back of his neck. Despite it only being mid-morning, his hair is curly and damp with sweat, and the thin cotton of his shirt is stuck to his chest.

The blow lands heavy on the back of his legs and catches Felix by surprise. Swearing, he stumbles, falling on his hands and knees.

Irritated, Felix wipes the sweat from his brow and glares up at Jisung. 

“That was a dirty move and you know it, Han.” 

The older man smiles and shrugs, sweat making his bare chest and arms glint in the mid –morning light. “Don’t expect people to play nice, kiddo. Not everyone is as law abiding and fair fighting as you.” 

Jisung grins toothily and extends a hand down to Felix to pull him up. Grumbling under his breath, Felix clasps the other mans (sweaty) hand and allows himself to be brought to his feet. 

They’ve been doing this almost every day since the festival- Jisung will find a clearing in whichever new place they stop for the night, and in the morning the two will spar. 

_Well_ , Felix thinks wryly, _Jisung will spar, and I’ll get my ass kicked and my ego bruised._ He winces as Jisung cracks his knuckles. 

Bruises and scrapes seem to have become Felix’s accessory of choice lately; his arms, legs, and sides are mottled with splotches of colour. Not to say that Jisung is a bad teacher- rather, in the four or five days that he’s been getting his ass kicked, Felix has learned quite a bit from the older man. 

Jisung is a good fighter, and an experienced one if the scars and tissue are any indication. Felix is curious as to what the redhead’s life has been like, but he’s hesitant to pry too much into it. 

Jisung clucks his tongue, and Felix looks up, thoughts scattering to the wind. “You’ve been so moody lately. You sure nothing happened to you while we were in Selmouth?”

Felix shakes his head, and settles into a defensive position as the older man circles him. “I’m fine. Just have a lot of things to think about.” 

Jisung stares at him intently, eyes sharp and calculating, and Felix is only able to hold his gaze for a few brief moments before breaking eye contact. The redhead moves then, swinging his back leg out gracefully to hook around Felix’s shins, sweeping the younger boy to the dusty ground in one fell swoop. 

“Fuck,” Felix mutters, blinking dust and sweat out of his eyes. Today is the first nice day they’ve had in weeks; the rains had cleared up a couple days ago, making for nice weather. 

Jisung plops down beside Felix with a heavy sigh, tilting his head up towards the morning sunlight. The older man is surprisingly muscular for his slim frame- his shoulders and back are thick with corded muscle, and his arms are taut. 

“Let’s call it quits for today, yeah? I don’t think you’re all here today.” 

“Sorry, Jisung. I’ve just been really… tired, I guess.” Jisung hums softly and plucks a dandelion from the dry earth, twirling the stem between his fingers. 

“I know we didn’t start off on the best terms, but I hope you know that you can tell me anything, okay? Even if you think it’s stupid,” Jisung adds, looking up at Felix with a soft expression. 

Felix swallows and nods, and Jisung tosses the dandelion at him. “I’m gonna go and wash up now. Try not to get killed while I’m gone.”

“I’ll do my best, but no promises,” Felix laughs, kicking out half-heartedly at the redhead’s legs as he trots by. He watches Jisung disappear down the grassy slope towards the camp, a little sad. He knows that he’s making the others worried- Woojin makes sure to check up on him whenever he can, and Jeongin is letting him win at card games. Even Xiao, the cook, has noticed his subdued mood- she makes sure to slip him extra food during mealtimes. 

And, truth be told, it just makes him feel worse, because there’s nothing really wrong aside from the fact that he sucked face with the Hound and is now having a Crisis about it. Honestly, he’s mostly chalked it up to alcohol and stupidity. 

_Changbin’s (girlfriend?) (Friend with benefits?) is probably going to slit my throat in my sleep for it._

Changbin seems to have absolutely no recollection of the Incident- since returning to Selmouth he’s treated Felix with the same condescending attitude he always has. Vyla, however, does; she makes sure that Felix knows it. 

_Better to just forget it._

“You two are so cute, you know.” 

Felix twitches and sits up, fingers instinctively reaching for his knife. “What?” 

Pria is crouching in front of him with a dimpled grin, her long dark hair braided and spilling over her knees. Felix has no idea how she managed to get so close to him without him hearing her- Pria is too stealthy for her own good, sometimes. 

Pria yawns, and brings a hand up to cover her mouth. “You and Jisung. The way he treats you- I think you remind him of his little brother.” 

Felix leans in, intrigued. “Who’s his little brother?” Pria shrugs, reaching over to wipe dust off of Felix’s legs.

“Dunno. He’s dead. Don’t remember him well- he got killed a couple days after Vyla and I joined up. He was about the same age as you and I.” 

“Ah.” Felix picks up the now wilted dandelion and fiddles with it, guilt and an emotion he can’t quite put a finger on rising steadily in his chest. 

“I’ve always wanted to ask Jisung about his past, but I didn’t want to push him.” 

Pria laughs, her white teeth a bright flash against the amber of her skin. “Sometimes, people need a little push. Maybe they’re even hoping for someone to bring it up.” 

“Are we still talking about Jisung?” Felix says suspiciously, turning to give the girl a side eye. 

Pria raises a dark eyebrow. “Who else would we be talking about?” 

When Felix says nothing, she squeals and pokes the boy in the shoulder, her cheeks dimpling from the force of her grin. “Does Felix liiiike somebody? Is that why you’ve been so distracted- because you’ve been getting’ laaaid?” 

Felix tries to keep a straight face, but ends up breaking into a smile. “Shut up, you’re so annoying,” he says, batting at Pria’s hands. “No- I have not been getting laid, you’re such a gossip-,” 

“-ia!” 

Pria frowns, cocking her head slightly. “Did you hear that? Sounded like it was coming from camp.”

“Pria!” 

Both Felix and Pria freeze at the voice. “Oh god, it’s Vyla,” Pria mutters, a scowl pulling at her features. “She’s been so bitchy even since Selmouth- I’m pretty sure she and Changbin had a fight or something.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Felix mutters, ripping the leaves off of the dandelion. 

Pria sighs dramatically and stands up, dusting off her skirt. 

“You’re wearing nice clothes today,” Felix realizes, accepting the offered hand. “What’s the occasion?” 

Pria grunts, pulling Felix into a standing position with relative ease. “It’s a birthday present from Vyla. It’s actually pretty thoughtful of her, honestly. I thought she’d forgotten- though I do wonder who she scalped to get it.” 

Felix stops dead in his tracks, causing Pria to stumble. “Wait, today is your birthday? Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve bought you something from Selmouth!” 

“It’s not a big deal, Lee. Don’t worry about it.” 

“It’s totally a big deal! Why didn’t you-,”

Pria sighs. “My birthday doesn’t exactly hold great memories. My parents died a couple years back on my birthday. In front of me. So it’s not something I really celebrate.” 

Felix swallows, and tentatively reaches out a hand to rest on Pria’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Felix says softly. 

He’s never been the best at this- at consoling people. Felix loves to read, loves to learn, but he can’t for the life of him express his thoughts in an orderly way. Words, he’s learned, are harder to communicate with for him than actions are. 

So when he locks his fingers with Pria’s and squeezes, he knows she understands- the tension leaks out of her shoulders, and her head drops. 

Pria slings a hand over Felix’s shoulder, face loose and a little sad. “Thanks, bud. Don’t really like to talk about it, you know? Some things are just best left in the past.” Felix hums, hand clasped tightly with Pria’s. 

They stand there silently in the clearing for a moment, heads bowed. Pria’s dress catches in the breeze, the hem fluttering against her shins. 

Felix decides right then and there that Pria is somebody who he wants to be around. She’s lewd, and loud, and more than a little obnoxious, but she’s truly a good person. 

She’s kind hearted, Felix thinks, gripping Pria’s hand tightly, and that’s what makes her so strong. 

“Seriously?” The two look up to see Vyla standing in front of them. Her face is blank, her eyes are cold- that’s what Pria calls “Vyla’s go- to bitch face”- and her stance is aggressive. Felix looks down quickly, unable to meet the older woman’s unwavering gaze. 

“What?” Pria says, shaking Felix’s’ hand loose, shoulders tense again. “We were just talking.” 

“Sure you were,” Vyla says, tilting her chin up and shooting a glare in Felix’s’ direction. “It’s always something else with him, isn’t it?” 

Pria makes a shocked noise and and steps forward, fists clenched. “What crawled up your ass, Vyla? Don’t be such a bitch.” Vyla clenches her jaw, but remains silent. Felix can feel the tips of his ears burning. 

After a long, tense, silence, Vyla speaks. “Changbin agreed to have you off night watch so you can celebrate. He-,” Vyla jerks her head over at Felix. “- will be taking the night watch instead. And that’s final,” Vyla adds, effectively shutting Pria up before she can even open up her mouth. 

“I don’t mind,” Felix says quietly. “You should celebrate.” 

Pria clucks her tongue and nods, brow furrowed. She’s not an idiot; she can tell that’s there’s something else going on between her sister and her friend. With a resigned sigh, she slips past Vyla and stalks away towards camp. After a moment of hesitation, Vyla moves to follow her. 

Felix clears his throat. “Vyla-,” 

“Don’t fucking say anything. You’re wasting your time. He doesn’t even like men, and he sure as hell wouldn’t like someone like you.” The older woman grins, but it’s not friendly at all. 

Before he can explain that he was _drunk_ , that he dislikes Changbin, she turns and disappears down the path, leaving Felix with a bitter taste in his mouth and a sharp pain in his chest. 

Felix exhales sharply and plops back down onto the dusty ground. It’s not even noon and already he can feel the dull throb of a forming headache. 

It wouldn’t just be embarrassing if people found out about the Incident with Changbin; it would probably be dangerous to his health because Changbin would kill him and probably sic some mimics on him. 

_I’m not going to make it back home in one piece, am I?_

***

The smell of roasting meat is thick in the warm evening air, and Felix absentmindedly rubs his growling stomach with one hand. He shifts uncomfortably in his position on the tree branch, wincing as the hilt of his knife rubs up irritatingly against his hip. He’s on the outskirts of camp; if he looks over his shoulder, he’s able to see the flickering firelight and smoke from the celebration. 

A spider crawls up his foot and onto his ankle, legs tickling the bare skin there, and Felix flicks it off irritably. He hates being on watch, especially at night- he doesn’t want to slip up and be responsible for the lives of everyone in camp. He dislikes it even more considering the circumstances. _I should be down there celebrating with my friends,_ he thinks, pulling out his hunting knife and twirling the blade in-between his fingers. 

His mother had never liked how comfortable Felix was with sharp things, and for good reason- as a child, Felix often had more cuts on his hands per square inch than skin. 

His father, on the other hand, was amused to no end by Felix’s habit of seeking out danger. 

_“He’s a tough little tyke, Jeeah. It’s better for kids to get their hands dirty, anyways. Gives ‘im a kick start for life outside the wall.”_

_Jeeah snorts, fingers a little unsteady as she bandages her son’s chubby fingers for the umpteenth time. “If he keeps this up, he might not have hands left to get dirty. He’s going to be trouble when he’s older.”_

_Felix giggles, and Jeeah flicks him on the nose, the corner of her mouth twitching. “We don’t go around grabbing hedgehogs by the spiky bits, right, Felix?” The six year old nods solemnly, eyes wide and glossy, but Jeeah doesn’t miss the glint of mischief that flickers through them. Sighing, she stands up, her hands resting on her hips. “This kid...,”_

Someone wolf whistles from the camp, and raucous laughter breaks out, the sound jolting Felix from his thoughts. 

Felix blinks quickly, surprised at his own reaction to the memory. He sighs quietly, allowing himself to lean back against the bow of the tree. Tilting his head back, he allows a few tears to slip down his cheeks. He misses his parents desperately. 

There’s a persistent ache in his chest caused by their absence, as well as guilt. If he were a good son, he would have made his way back to them by now, but here he is: sitting in a tree, following the orders of a man who would probably rather see him dead than alive. 

“Good view?” 

Felix curses, scrambling to sit up straighter. He lets out another string of foul language as the blade of his knife nicks his thumb when he moves. Hastily wiping his face, he steels himself and looks over the tree branch and down into Seo Changbin’s face. 

“What do you want? Gonna tell me to pull a double shift and go on day watch, too?” Felix growls, sucking his thumb into his mouth in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. 

The corner of Changbin’s mouth twitches up slightly at that, much to Felix’s immense surprise (and suspicion). “No,” the Hound says quietly, leaning against the trunk of the tree, “I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t asleep on duty. A sleeping sentry is no good for the rest of us, you know.” 

Felix bristles. “I wasn’t sleeping. I was-,” he breaks off, realizing that telling Changbin that he had been crying over his parents is probably not the smartest move. “It’s none of your business, anyways.” 

Changbin shrugs, and Felix can’t help but track the movement of his back muscles with his eyes. From a completely objective standpoint, Changbin has great shoulders. Too bad he has such a shit personality. _I’m such a fucking masochist, god._ He’s going to get killed for staring; it’s either going to be Vyla or Changbin himself that does Felix in. 

“Drink?” 

Felix lets out an intelligent “uh?” before realizing that the Hound is, in fact, holding out a small silver flask up to him. The younger man stares at it blankly for a couple seconds before looking over to meet the older man’s steady gaze.

“I thought you didn’t want me sleeping on duty?” 

“So you’re one of those drunks.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you’re boring.” 

_‘You didn’t find me boring last time’_ is what he aches to say, but he's not stupid (or suicidal) enough to speak the words aloud. 

Teeth gritted, Felix reaches down and snatches the flask from Changbin’s hand. “Fuck off, I am not. And you’re one to talk about being boring; I think I’ve seen you make maybe five different facial expressions the entire time I’ve been here.” 

Changbin lets out a small snort. “Not everybody here wears their hearts on their sleeves quite as openly as you do, kid.” 

Felix freezes, lips barely touching the cool metal of the flask. There’s no way he knows, right? Nervously, he takes a big swig of whatever liquor is in the flask- _ugh, gross_ \- hands trembling minutely. The alcohol burns the back of his throat as it goes down, and Felix has to press one hand against his mouth to keep from coughing. 

It’s a little fucking surreal that Changbin is here, talking to him, despite having made his disdain for Felix very clear. 

_There must be something he wants from me,_ Felix thinks, handing the flask back down to Changbin when the older man soundlessly holds his hand out. 

_There must be something that he can gain from talking to me. Either that, or he knows about what happened in Selmouth and is trying to corner me into talking about it._

His hands are suddenly very sweaty, so he sheathes his knife, not wanting to accidentally cut himself again. A small explosive sound emanates from the direction of camp, and Felix smiles softly as cheers reach their tree. 

“They’re all drunk out of their minds by now,” Changbin says, digging the heel of his shiny black boot into the dry moss around the tree. He passes the flask, now half full, back up to Felix, who is feeling a little lightheaded and significantly more loose tongued. 

“We might be the only sober ones left in camp. Well, mostly sober,” He adds, looking up at Felix, who is staring intently at a loose piece of bark with a slack face. 

Felix finds himself smiling at that, and he wonders why. He picks up the strip of bark and twirls it around in his fingers, his thoughts foggy. They pass the little silver flask between them for a while, both men listening to the distant sounds of celebration. The moon is out tonight, Felix notes. He also can’t help but note that the moonlight turns Changbin’s hair a very pretty silver. 

He kind of wants to touch it; he’s probably a little drunk. 

The silence between them is a nervous one for Felix, and he wracks his brain for something, anything to say. 

“What do you want, Ch- sir? You’ve made it clear that you don’t like me very much.”

“I don’t like you,” Changbin says, capping the now empty flask, “but I- the company- we need you. You’ve proven yourself to be a competent fighter, and Jisung tells me that you’ve picked up hand-to-hand combat rather quickly.” 

Felix swallows around the lump of emotion in his throat. _Well, at least he thinks you’re good at something_. He freezes at that errant thought. Why does he want Changbin’s approval? Changbin had proven to him again and again that he was not a good man, not a man that any person should be looking up to. But here he was again, mentally kicking himself for wanting to follow Changbin around like a puppy. 

“- So,” Changbin says, voice a little tight, “that’s why I wanted to apologize.” 

Felix blinks. “What did you say? I wasn’t really listening.” 

Changbin sighs in what Felix assumes to be exasperation, but keeps talking. “About how we met. I may have been too aggressive. I thought you deserved it, but Woojin said that it was over the top.” He pauses to squish a spider under the heel of his boot. “And maybe it was. It won’t happen again. At least not for such an insignificant issue.” 

“Yeah, okay, it’s fine- whatever,” Felix breathes, even though its not really okay at all, Changbin had beat the literal shit out of him- but what else is he supposed to say? This is an improvement, right? They’ve managed to have a mostly civil conversation- granted, Felix hasn’t done a whole lot of talking- but it’s a mostly normal conversation nonetheless. 

Felix can feel himself grinning like an idiot, and he doesn’t really know why. Changbin looks at him with narrowed, almost suspicious eyes, but he doesn’t say anything more. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Have a good night, kid.” Changbin pushes off the tree and makes for camp, moving silently despite the dry underbrush. “You too?” Felix says, wincing when the words come out as a question. 

Changbin pauses for a brief moment, head tilted to the side. He slowly turns, and Felix wonders if he’s said something wrong. 

“You’re coming hunting with Chris and I tomorrow.” 

Felix nods, mouth slightly ajar as the Hound nods back before disappearing into the trees. Being invited to go hunt with the Hound himself is a good sign, right? Hopefully it’s not code for ‘let’s kill Felix where nobody will find him’, Felix thinks wryly, leaning back against the tree and watching as the moonlight dapples the leaves above him. 

There’s one nagging issue, however, something that niggles at the back of Felix’s liquor doused brain. 

Who the fuck is Chris?

***

Chris turns out to be Chan, oddly enough. “You’re Chris?” Felix blurts, coming to a stop next to the other man. It’s early morning; not even the cooks have gotten up to start making breakfast. The sun still hasn’t crept over the horizon, the moon still hanging fat and bright in the purpling sky. The older man is sitting on one of the benches next to the central campfire, his guns strapped to his shoulder holsters and his sword resting comfortably against his hip. 

The clearing holds remnants of Pria’s party. Streamers are strewn all over the clearing, and there are multiple scorch marks on the earthen ground from where Hyunjin had set off some Old World creations ( _“firecrackers,” Jeongin says when Felix asks about all the explosions, “They’re like lightening in a bottle.”_ ) . 

The second in command is dressed Chan grins amusedly, one eyebrow quirked. “Who told you that, now? It’s my English name. Don’t have much use for it around here.” 

“Changbin did, last night. Confused me for a bit; I thought I knew most of the people at camp.” 

The blonde hums through his nose at that, and eyes Felix appraisingly, almost as if he’s looking for something. “That’s interesting. Binnie tends to be pretty tight lipped about things like that.” 

_Binnie?_

Felix rubs the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. “I think he might have been a little drunk,” he says, wisely choosing not to mention that Changbin had initiated the whole damn thing. Felix himself has a bit of a headache from whatever liquor was in that flask. Chan smiles a little bit at that, but doesn’t say anything more on the subject. 

“So,” the older man says, yawning exaggeratedly, “You ready to go kill some deer at the literal asscrack of dawn?” 

“Honestly, anything is better than night watch or getting my ass kicked by Jisung,” Felix says, coaxing a chuckle from Chan, “but that’s not saying much.” 

Chan stands up, stretching his arms. “Hey, we all started out somewhere, kiddo. I remember collecting herbs for Woojin for a solid three months before I even got to do night watch. Changbin clearly thinks you’re a competent and capable fighter.” 

“I’ve never really thought of it that way,” Felix says, reeling a little bit. He’d been forced to help Woojin dry herbs and wrap them during the first couple days after monsoon season had ended, but not for three _months_. 

“If I remember correctly, I had you working with Woojin for so long because you had tried to kill me,” Changbin says, appearing next to Felix and startling him. Chan spreads out his hands in a what can you do kind of pose, eyes twinkling. “You tried to kill him?” Felix says incredulously, eyes wide. 

“I was an angry kid,” Chan says, “and before Changbin saved me I was living with some pretty ugly people. I saw those people back then as my family, though. They were awful to me, but they kept me clothed, fed me, you know. 

So obviously when Changbin just killed them all, I was pretty upset. When Binnie says I tried to kill him, he means I tried. I didn’t get very far. But it was enough to keep me doing grunt jobs with serious supervision for a while.

But look where I am now!” Chan slings an arm over the disgruntled looking Hound, pulling him close to his side. “Second to the big dog himself.” Changbin snorts and elbows Chan in the side, causing the taller man to wheeze. “Enough talking. We have some dinner to catch.” 

The Hound strides to take the lead in front of the two, and with a little smile, Felix follows the two older men into the forest. 

Felix has never been this deep into the forest around the camp despite having been moored there for two weeks; he’s been itching to explore but the fear of stumbling across a mimic pack has always stopped him. But the Hound is here, and none of them are remotely worried about running into the mutated creatures. 

Changbin leads them deeper and deeper, into the very heart of the forest itself, where creepers scrape against Felix’s ankles and arms. The ground squelches underfoot, the sound unnervingly loud amongst the quiet dark of the trees. 

“There,” Chan breathes, pointing at a clump of thicketed trees up ahead. He crouches, and the other two follow his lead. Changbin nods, and Felix squints, unable to see where the herd of deer are. 

Changbin leans over and whispers to Felix, lips nearly touching the shell of his ear. “You’re looking too close to the ground. Look up.” 

Felix shivers, something like electricity running down his spine at the close contact. Swallowing, he pushes it aside and moves his gaze upwards. 

“Oh, christ,” Felix whispers, heart pounding, “Why didn’t you tell me that these deer were mutated?” 

The clump of trees in front of them aren’t trees. They’re massive deer, covered in lichens and ferns and plant life. Felix watches with a slack jaw as one of the smaller deer, probably the size of a caravan, slowly lowers its head to chew on some foliage. He can’t help but think of them as little planets, little biomes hosting their own ecosystems.

Changbin slowly pulls out his bow. “They’re no more dangerous than actual deer, kid. They’re just bigger.” 

“They’re beautiful,” Felix breathes, feeling almost upset at the thought of having to kill one. “Yeah,” Chan says, flipping the safety of on one of his guns, “they also taste really fucking delicious.” 

The corner of Changbin’s mouth twitches upwards in the slightest shadow of a smile. “Chan, you herd them around to us, yeah? Felix, you follow my lead. We’re aiming for the smallest one- any bigger and we won’t be able to get it back to camp.” Felix nods determinedly, drawing his blade quietly. 

Chan slinks forwards through the underbrush, moving in an almost serpentine fashion. Once he’s about parallel to the herd of deer, he raises his gun in the air and shoots towards the sky, the gunshot shattering the silence. Immediately the herd is on the move; the largest one lets out a thunderous call, alarmed.

“They’re moving this way,” Changbin says, and points towards the smallest deer, which is on the outskirts of the herd. “If I shoot that one, I’ll need you to go take it out. Don’t let the male see you.” 

Felix nods, and moves forwards to give the older man some space to shoot. Changbin raises his bow and nocks his arrow in one fluid movement, and for a moment, Felix forgets that a herd of mutated deer are stampeding towards them because _goddamn_ , Seo Changbin has some fine arms. 

_Keep it in your pants, dumbass_. Shaking his head, Felix watches as Changbin shoots, watches as the arrow flies true into the herd and sinks into the meat of the smallest deer’s shoulder. As soon as the arrow hits its mark, Felix is moving, sprinting around the edges of the herd, blade drawn. 

The wounded deer stumbles, falling behind the rest of the herd. Felix moves in swiftly, running up alongside the deer. He dodges the flailing legs, narrowly missing a kick to the head that surely would have killed him. 

He manages to cut the tendons of the deer’s back legs, and watches as it collapses to the ground and lies there, chest heaving and eyes wild. “I’m sorry,” Felix whispers, falling to his knees. He reaches out with his free hand to touch the foliage growing out of the deer’s neck. Bowing his head in thanks, Felix draws his blade across the deer’s throat. He watches the life fade from the creature’s eyes before standing up. 

“Well done,” Changbin says, a full grin on his face, “We’re going to eat well for the next couple weeks.” Felix grins back, pride bubbling up in his chest. They grin stupidly at each other for a few long moments before Changbin composes himself and bends down to inspect the deer. 

Felix turns to find Chan staring at him, a contemplative expression on his face. “Come here,” Chan mouths, beckoning him with his hand. Confused, Felix trots through the broken foliage. “Is something wrong? Are you hu-,” 

“You like him, don’t you?” 

There’s no humor in Chan’s eyes now; he’s dead serious, mouth pressed into a straight line as he holds Felixs’ gaze. Felix can feel the back of his neck heating up, and he averts his gaze downwards. “No.” 

Chan sighs. “Don’t play stupid with me, Felix. I know a big fat puppy crush when I see it. And I’m gonna do you a solid and warn you. Do not get involved with Changbin. It’s not going to end well for you, okay?” 

Felix swallows. “Why is that?” 

The older man places a hand on Felixs’ shoulder. “I’m not a superstitious man, kid. But every single person that Changbin has kept close to him? They die. I don’t know if it’s just bad luck or if it’s tied in to his immunity to the mimics, but they don’t last. Vyla has lasted longer than most, but it’s only a matter of time.” 

“You’ve gotta be screwing with me.” 

Chan smiles, but it’s a sad, weary one. “I wish I was. I don’t wanna see you get hurt, Felix, and I don’t want to see you die. Don’t risk it, okay?” 

Numbly, Felix nods. 

With a final clap on the back, Chan goes over to the deer, leaving Felix with a million thoughts racing through his head and the telltale chill of anxiety blossoming in his chest.


	5. the blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you i'd finish it. *bon jovi's 'halfway there' plays faintly*
> 
> \- warning for violence and gore in this chapter! just a heads up ... that's what the rating is upped for!  
> \- yell at me @skyracha on twt or @saltbin on tumblr if u want! comments n kudos r always appreciated  
> \- sorry lol

“I swear to god, the kid just took the poor thing down- he moved so fast, I’ve never seen anything like it!” 

Felix ducks his head at Chan’s enthusiastic praise, heat spreading to the back of his neck and the tips of his ears. 

“What are you, some kinda superhero?” Pria takes a huge bite of cooked deer, humming as the meat melts on her tongue. “God, maybe you are. This is like, the best deer I’ve ever had.” 

Felix snorts, leaning back against her legs, head propped up by the older girl’s knees. “It really wasn’t that cool. Chan just likes to make things more interesting than they actually are.” 

Jeongin snickers from his spot on the ground, fingers greasy from the slice of meat he holds in his hands. “You’re still pretty awesome, Felix. Usually Changbin and Chan have to shoot the big deer full of arrows to land a kill, so that fact that you managed to take one out on your own like that is pretty impressive.” 

The younger boy yowls as Chan jabs a foot into his side. “What? It’s true!” 

“Let’s see you try and hunt down a truck sized deer,” Chan mutters, plucking another strip of meat off of the rack and chewing on it aggressively. 

Felix sits up a little straighter, interested. “What’s a truck?” 

Chan and Pria look over at Felix, and then at each other. “I always forget that you’re like. A baby? You weren’t old enough to remember cars, I guess.” Pria says, wiping her fingers on her trousers. 

“Trucks were like… metal horses that people used to ride in to get around in the old days.” 

Chan raises an eyebrow at Felix’s’ blank expression. “You must’ve seen them before? Big square metal things with four legs?” 

“No, I haven’t,” Felix says, a little mollified. He and his parents had stumbled across a multitude of old world objects- everything from dirty plastic dolls to cutlery to light square blocks of metal- but never before had he come across the machinery that Pria and Chan describe. 

“Maybe we could fix one up if we come across a wreck. I think Xiao used to fix up cars and shit. Could get us around faster than these horses and caravans- no offense,” Pria adds, reaching up and over to gently pat one of the resting horses on the snout.

Chan snorts. “I wish, but the noise would probably bring every mimic within a twenty kilometre radius directly to us.” 

“Technicalities.” 

“I think being eaten is more than a technicality, kid.” 

“Chan, I swear to god, if you call me ‘kid’ once more time I will beat you. For the last time: we are the same age.”

Jeongin and Felix exchange exasperated looks with each other as the two continue to bicker and snipe. 

“I thought they were the older, more mature ones,” Felix says wryly, and Jeongin barks out a laugh. 

“Hey.” 

Felix looks up to see Seungmin and Minho. Both look a little out of their element- _these people do take a while to get used to, I guess._ “Mind if we take a seat next to you guys?” Minho smiles, and Felix can’t help but notice yet again that the older man is really pretty, his features almost elfin. 

“Yeah, no problem, sit down.” Jeongin mumbles around a mouthful of deer. He scootches over and pats the log next to him. Felix ends up pressed between Minho and Jeongin. 

They all eat in an awkward, relatively quiet silence for the next few minutes, until Jeongin takes it upon himself to talk. 

“So, how’s the cure thing going? I saw you taking blood from Bin yesterday.” 

Seungmin perks up, hurriedly swallowing his mouthful of food and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one grease covered finger. “Yeah, uh, we were taking blood samples to see if we could find anything interesting going on- we don’t have all the necessary equipment to be able to take a clear look- but we found out that his white blood cell count is much higher than it should be.” 

Felix picks at a loose thread on his trousers. “Is that bad?” 

Seungmin sighs. “Normally it should be a cause for worry, but the H- Changbin is perfectly healthy otherwise. I’m almost positive that this correlates directly with how mimics treat him, but I’m not entirely sure. We need to get to FHC in order to confirm.”

“FHC stands for the Federal Health Centre,” Minho explains, mumbling around a mouthful of meat. “Apparently it’s the last standing government run facility on this side of the country. If we can get to it, it’s likely that we’ll be able to produce a cure or vaccine of some sorts.” 

“Wow,” Jeongin says softly. “I really can’t imagine a world free of fear.” 

Minho smiles, and it’s a sad, distant expression that flits over his face. “I do. The way the world was back then- it was paradise compared to this. It really was a whole different way of life.” 

Felix gnaws on his bottom lip. _It’s not paradise to me,_ he wants to say. This world they’re living in may be one of uncertainty and death and decay, but it’s familiar to him. It’s a world that he understands- a world that he knows he can survive in. However, his opinion (as he’s discovered) is an unpopular one, so he opts to just keep his mouth shut and eat his food.

He starts as Pria threads her hands through his hair (he desperately needs a haircut ) but relaxes as she begins to braid off little sections of his hair. He catches Jeongin’s eye, and the younger boy waggles his eyebrow, message clear: _Is there something going on there?_

Felix shakes his head. Jeongin couldn’t be farther off. Pria was very much not interested in men and had made that explicitly clear to Felix on several occasions. 

_“I’m just a touchy person,” Pria had said, swinging her and Felixs’ clasped hands together. “Don’t get the wrong idea, ‘kay? I like women- love them, actually. I’m very gay.” Felix had laughed. “I kinda figured. You’re not exactly subtle, you know.”_

Pria is a good friend, the kind of friend Felix didn’t think he’d ever be able to find. He’s grown to love Pria, just as he’s grown to love Jeongin and Woojin and the others in camp. 

With a contented sigh, he closes his eyes and allows his world to be reduced to the sound and smell of meat sizzling on the stones, and the gentle tug and pull of careful fingers through his hair. 

Chan’s voice is surprised when he speaks. “Changbin!”

Of course. Felix sighs and cracks one of his eyes open. And yes, there’s the man himself. Changbin has changed from his hunting gear into an all black outfit with silver buckles that Felix has never seen the older man wear before- Felix can’t help but notice that his shirt and pants are very, very tight. 

_Keep yourself in check, Felix._

Changbin nods at Chan, sweeping his gaze around the packed campfire before coming to rest on Felix. Something in the Hound’s expression changes as he takes in the scene: Pria humming quietly as she carefully weaves Felix’s’ hair together, Felix leaning against her legs, head rolled back and eyes half closed. It’s only Jeongin who catches the way his stepbrother’s eyes narrow just slightly, sees Changbin’s jaw tighten and shoulders tense. 

_Oh,_ Jeongin thinks, surprised, and averts his gaze. Now this is an expression that Jeongin is familiar with- it’s also an expression that Jeongin has never seen on Changbin’s face. Ever. 

_Interesting._

“Guards brought a man in from the outskirts of camp. Came in from the East.” 

Everyone tenses, the conversation halting abruptly. 

Chan frowns, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows. “What does he want?”

Changbin sighs out through his nose. “His family is held up in their farmhouse by a pack, a couple miles east of here. He’s pretty scraped up.” He gestures to the entrance of the camp, where several people surround a gaunt looking man. 

He’s maybe Hyunjin’s height: tall, and gangly. His large eyes and thin frame make him look young, but the faint lines around his eyes and mouth tell a different story. The man nods gratefully as one of the guards hands him a small bowl of soup and some dried meat. 

“Looks like he’s seen and done some terrible things,” Pria says glibly around a large mouthful of deer, “you sure we can trust him?” 

“He’s really skittish,” Minho adds, watching almost with amusement as a hoot of laughter from one of the people around the campfire makes the man jump and spill his soup in his lap. 

Changbin sighs quietly, and Felix notes the large grey bags underneath the other mans eyes. 

“I don’t, but he’s promised us a share of his weapons and supplies if we go to their aid. Apparently there’s a big cache underneath one of the farmhouses- we could use the extra goods right now.” 

“I’m down,” Chan says, cracking his knuckles with an exaggerated grin, “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good fight.” 

Pria raises her hand in the air. “I’m in too.” 

Chan wiggles his eyebrows, lip quirked. 

“You really want to see my moves that badly? You could just ask, you know.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you, dumbass? I don’t like men!” 

“Well I do, and let me tell you, you’re missing out.” 

“I’d like to come,” Minho says, cutting off Chan and Pria’s bickering. “I’m fairly proficient with a blade, and I’d like to observe how the mimics react around Changbin.” 

Changbin nods curtly, eyes sweeping around the circle before the come to rest on Felix. “How about you?”

Felix swallows, tenses under the older man’s heavy gaze. He shrugs, heart racing. “If Pria’s going, I guess I’ll go. Sir.” 

He doesn’t miss the way that Changbin’s eyes narrow, and he wonders yet again what he’s said to displease the Hound this time. “Fine,” the Hound grits out, jaw clenched, “We leave at daybreak. Pack light. I need to go speak to Jisung.” 

With that, he turns on his heel and stalks off towards the row of caravans, leaving behind six very confused people in his wake. 

Pria leans in to whisper in the shell of Felix’s’ ear. “Felix, do you have any idea what that was all about?” 

All Felix can do is shake his head, bewildered. “I have no idea. I told you- he can’t stand me. Never has, never will.” He speaks as softly as he can, but his voice still reaches Jeongin, who looks up, a wry smile pulling up the corners of his lips. “I don’t think he hates you. He’s just emotionally constipated.” 

Chan guffaws with his mouth agape, bits of meat spraying Pria, who shrieks in mock rage. “You make a good point, Jeonginie- ow, god _damn_ Pria don’t hit me that hard-,” Felix sighs in exasperation as the conversation devolves into arguing once again. 

Jeongin pats Felix on the leg consolingly, eyes wide and earnest. “Don’t worry about him, okay? He’s just a big baby in a man body.” He giggles, and after a moment, Felix does as well. A small bubble of warmth blooms in his chest, and he can’t help but feel strangely grateful for the chain of events that brought him here to this moment: to people he’s grown to love, and to a freedom he’s never known before. 

_This feeling_ , Felix thinks, looking around the circle, _is happiness._

That night, Jisung stops by Woojin’s caravan to let Felix know that he will be joining the party going out to the farmhouse. The redhead slides a leather backpack off of his shoulder. 

“By the way, this is for you. I figured that it was about time that you got your own traveling supplies, so I gathered some things- dried meat, nuts, ammo, some medicine. Pretty basic, but you should have it.” 

Blinking fast, Felix accepts the heavy leather backpack gratefully. “T-Thank you so much, Jisung.” The redhead grins and ruffles his hair before skipping away, leaving Felix with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. 

Quietly, he opens the door to Woojin’s caravan and slips inside. He wipes his eyes roughly with his hand before toeing off his shoes and creeping towards his cot. Felix jumps when he discovers that there’s already somebody sleeping in his bed- he can tell by the snores that it’s Jeongin.

Smiling softly, Felix nudges the boy over to the side and quickly pulls on a flannel shirt before sliding beside the younger boy. 

“Felix?” Jeongin’s voice is thick and soft with sleep, and Felix snickers as the younger boy turns and reaches out with one hand to pat his head. “I’m here, Innie. Go back to sleep.” 

Jeongin yawns and nods slightly, eyes already fluttering shut.

“Kay. G’night. I love you.” 

Felix freezes as Jeongin pulls the blankets up on his shoulder and resumes his snoring, oblivious. 

Blinking back tears for the second time that day, Felix hums and moves so that his back is pressed against Jeongin’s. “Love you too,” Felix whispers thickly, but Jeongin is already fast asleep. 

From his own bed on the other side of the caravan, Woojin smiles fondly. 

The dawn breaks crisp and cool, the heavy grey clouds overhead a distant promise of rain on the horizon. Felix shudders against the light wind as he exits the comfortable warmth of the medicine caravan into the early morning light. 

The camp is mostly silent, save for the soft nickering of the horses and the quiet crackle of the campfires. 

At the central campfire Jisung, Pria, and Minho have already gathered- all are dressed for travel and for combat in dark clothing and leather belts. Felix adjusts the straps of his backpack and sheath self consciously before making his presence known. Minho notices him first, and the older man waves a hand in greeting before returning to polishing his blade- a black, reflective sword that looks incredibly heavy. 

“Look who finally rolled out of bed!” Pria ruffles his hair excitedly, and Felix sputters as Jisung joins in, leaving Felix looking like he’d just been dragged through a row of bushes backwards. “Do you guys have to do this every time you see me?” Felix whines, desperately trying to flatten his hair with his palms. 

Jisung and Pria exchange evil little grins before nodding in sync. Minho snickers before he can stop himself, and Felix whips around, glaring. “You’re next, buddy. Just wait until you’ve been around for a few more weeks. You’re gonna be in the exact same situation as I am now.” 

Pria smiles sweetly. “Why wait for a few more weeks when we could do it now?” 

Minho stops laughing, paling a little as Jisung gives him a jaunty little wink. 

Chan and Changbin arrive to a strange scene: Felix sitting on Minho’s chest while Pria and Jisung violently and enthusiastically muss up his hair. Chan joins right in, fluffing Minho’s hair as a way of greeting. Felix wheezes at the betrayed look on Minho’s face, and Pria cackles at Changbin, who is standing off to the side with a bemused expression and his arms crossed. 

“Any time now,” Changbin says, eyebrows raised, “I don’t think you’re giving Mr. Elias over here a lot of confidence in your abilities.” Felix moves off of Minho’s chest and straightens up, noticing for the first time the tall, thin man from yesterday standing slightly behind the Hound. 

“Just Elias is fine,” the man says softly, “and don’t worry about it. It’s nice to see kids having fun- there doesn’t seem to be a lot of time for that these days.” The rest of the group composes themselves and exchanges brief greetings with Elias. Felix shakes Elias’ hand and can’t help but notice how haunted the older man looks- there’s a hollowness in the strangers face that unnerves Felix, an emptiness that shakes him slightly. 

_What has this man seen?_

Changbin exchanges greetings with the guards at the doors-the two girls bowing so quickly that they almost knock heads- and they’re out of camp, onto the open road again. The steel buildings glint in the distance, and the long grass on both sides of the road rustles and whispers into the grey light. 

“People really seem to revere Changbin, don’t they?” Felix whispers to Jisung. The redhead nods, slowing down and tugging on Felixs’ arm so that the two fall slightly back behind the group. 

“It’s always like that- Changbin’s been treated like a goddamn prince his whole life. Being revered- feared- it would go to anybody’s head. 

A lesser person would have become corrupted by it, I think,” Jisung muses, plucking a tall piece of grass sprouting from the side of the cracked road and chewing on it pensively. 

“Changbin is a shithead a lot of the time, but considering his upbringing and what he’s been through, he’s a good person. A kind leader, and a reliable friend.” 

Felix nods, gaze fixed forward. “I can see that now. And you, Jisung- you’re not so bad, yourself.” Jisung smiles and bows his head, the back of his neck a little red. 

“Careful now, you might end up snatching me away from Hyunjin, and then he might take you out for good this time.” 

“Who’s snatching you away from Hyunjin?” Pria says, walking backwards and slinging an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. “Is it you, Felix? You’re quite the man’s man, aren’t you?” Felix snorts. “I am not planning on sweeping Jisung off of his feet. If he falls for me, that’s his own fault.” 

Jisung fans his face with his hands, lashes fluttering and eyes comically wide, and the trio break into laughter. Chan and Minho look back at them, amused, but Changbin growls out a short “Please be quiet.” over his shoulder, and says nothing more. 

“There’s something going on with him,” Pria mutters, shooting a perplexed glance in the Hound’s direction, “He’s been moody this whole week.” 

Jisung hums in assent. “Maybe he’s just really concerned about this whole rescue mission. Elias seems kinda shady, don’t you think?” 

Felix looks to where Elias is walking beside the Hound, eyes shuttered and face tight. The older man keeps sneaking little looks at Changbin, something akin to awe in his eyes. “I think he’s just weird. And jumpy. He spilled soup all over himself last night when somebody laughed.” 

Jisung whistles lowly. 

“Goddamn. Imagine being scared of laughter- wonder what kind of family he has.” 

Pria slides her hand against the scabbard at her hip. “Doesn’t matter- whatever it is, we can handle it. We’ve handled bigger mimic packs before- I doubt this one will be large, from what Elias has told us.” 

The sun rises as they walk, chasing away the lingering morning chill and ushering in faint birdsong. Elias tells them that they should be at the farm in a few hours- “as far as the crow flies east,”- and Felix notices how the sunlight brings out red highlights in Changbin’s hair, observes the smooth, almost catlike way in which the older man walks, and tries once again to forget the way the Hound’s mouth had felt on his. He doesn't. 

Minho points out a fox with two heads, a four winged robin, and a centipede that is almost as long as Felix is tall. “It’s incredible what the fallout from the Old World has done to the world around us- it’s changed even our own biology.” 

Chan shudders as the massive centipede scuttles but into the tall grass, carapace glinting. “As long as big bugs stay away from me, and as long as I don’t sprout another head, I honestly don’t care.” 

“I agree,” Pria says, throwing an acorn at the second in command’s head, “I don’t think anybody would be able to stand having _two_ Chans around.” 

Even Elias laughs at that. 

They break around midday, under a copse of trees. Minho and Pria are insulting each other amicably as they pass out water, and Jisung chews contentedly on a strip of cured meat. Felix is about to take a long swig of water when he catches Elias shifting from foot to foot where he stands behind everyone else. He lowers the water. 

_Something isn’t right._

Elias is sweating, eyes darting around the group, fingers and lips trembling as they all drink from their water skins. 

Felix stiffens as Changbin raises the bag to his lips, listens to his gut screaming at him and opens his mouth to call out- 

-but the Hound drinks, and after a long moment, he drops. 

Felix leaps to his feet, a cry on the tip of his tongue, but almost like dominos, everyone else slumps over, taken down by whatever Elias had put in the water. 

Fingers shaking, Felix bends and takes Changbin’s pulse- it’s sluggish, and erratic, but it’s still there. 

_He’s alive. They’re still alive._

Unsheathing his blade, Felix whirls on the taller man, who cowers under his gaze. “What did you do? What did you put in the water?” Elias whimpers as Felix lays the sharp edge of the blade against his throat, but says nothing. 

Growling, Felix presses just enough to cause a little trickle of blood to run down the blade, and Elias squeals.

“I’m sorry, I had to do it! I had to do it to save everyone! It’s the only way!” 

“What the fuck are you on about?” Felix hisses. He shoves Elias up against a tree and draws his blade back to let him talk. 

Too late, he feels the presence of someone else behind him, and his blade fails to block the blow to the head that hits home.

All Felix feels is a starburst of pain and light exploding against the side of his head, surprise- and then darkness. 

_Felix giggles as Jeeah hands him the puppy. Felix carefully pets the snuffling creature with chubby fingers. “She’s so soft!” The puppy whimpers when Felix holds her too tightly, and the boy gasps, fat tears welling up in his eyes._

_“Take her back, I hurt her!”  
Jeeah smiles gently and brushes his bangs off of his forehead with a gentle hand. “It’s fine. Just don’t squeeze her so much, okay? She’s very fragile.” _

_“Fr-aaa-geel,” Felix sounds out, mouth stretching around the vowels. Daddy had used that word before. Felix frowns, thinking hard, the last of the crocodile tears drying on his cheeks. “You mean… you mean she breaks?” Jeeah nods. “Just like you, just like me. Always be gentle, okay, darling?”_

_Felix looks down at the puppy, still young enough that she smells like milk and something sweet- ‘baby smell’, his daddy says._

_“I’ll be gentle,” Felix vows, cradling the dog against his chest so, so carefully. “I promise!”_

_Jeeah laughs, sunlight casting a halo around her head. “Felix, you really are-_

“-aking up. Make sure it’s tied tightly.” 

“-? About that.”

“No. Just him. The others we kill.” 

Felix fights the urge to open his eyes. Gritting his teeth against the wet, throbbing pain rolling through his head, he cracks open an eye to take in the scene before him. The noise isn’t just inside his head; he’s on a rough wooden platform of some sort, with a small crowd beneath him. Shifting slightly, he attempts to move his arms but finds that they’ve been tied behind his back with rope, as are his feet. His blades and his backpack are gone. 

_This… this isn’t good._

Jisung and Pria lie next to him, still unconscious. Tilting his head, Felix sees Minho at the edge of the platform, eyelashes fluttering. Chan and Changbin are nowhere to be seen, and Felix feels panic rising in his throat as the noise of the crowd grows louder.

_Who are these people?_

He so desperately wants to go to sleep, to fall back into that velvety darkness, but a small voice urges him to keep his eyes open. Wriggling his wrists, he tests out the ropes. A man steps onto the platform- Felix doesn’t dare to look up past his shiny black boots. 

“My friends,” the man booms in a deep, low voice, “the day has come where God has answered our prayers. All our suffering, all our pain- it ends today!” 

The crowd roars in response, and Felix’s’ heart drops as Changbin and Chan are dragged onto the platform by several men. Chan is awake and glaring, kicking out at the men, while the Hound is still out. 

The man clears his throat. “God has said so: partake in the communion, and your sins will be set free.” 

_Communion?_ Felix tries to think, tries to remember what Old World religion the term belonged to. 

“Let us go, you weirdo fucks! You can’t just fucking drug people and tie them up!” One of the men restraining Chan lets out a groan of pain as the silver haired man elbows him in the gut. The man walks over to Chan. “My name is Reverend Abel. Are you the man sent to save us? Are you the Hound?” 

Felix feels a section of rope that feels looser than the rest, and gets to work on loosening it, fingers shaking so badly that he can barely grip the knots. 

Chan snarls. “Depends on if you and the rest of your freaks are going to untie us.” 

“Reverend- he’s not the Hound. The other one is.” Felix bites back a growl as Elias moves into his range of sight. Chan scoffs at the thin man. “You. Elias. You’re so pathetic- pitiful, really. What a poor excuse of a human being you are.” 

Something ugly and dark crosses Elias’ features, and Felix shudders. 

“Elias, he’s too loud. Shut him up,” Abel says, stroking his beard absentmindedly. 

“As you wish, Reverend,” Elias says almost gleefully. He moves forward, crouching in front of Chan, and Felix doesn’t catch on to what he’s doing until Felix hears a squelching noise. Chan starts screaming. The crowd roars, and Felix bites back a sob as Elias pulls away, leaving Chan whimpering and clutching at the area over his right eye, blood seeping out between his fingers. Pria gasps beside him, and Felix looks over to see the older girl crying. 

Felix tries to not look at the end of Elias’ knife, and fights the urge to vomit. That would probably draw attention. 

_Oh my god. His eye- he took his eye-_

“Better,” Abel says. “Now, bring the Hound forward.” 

_Chan- his eye- that man just took-_

Pria leans in slowly to whisper against Felix’s’ ear. “They’re going to eat him.” Felix sucks in a breath. “What?” Pria’s lower lip wobbles. “My sister told me about a group of people. Believe that eating the flesh of the Hound has curing properties. They want to be immune to mimics as well.” 

“Well, let’s not have that happen,” Jisung whispers, shaky voice shattering his otherwise calm persona, “so let’s get one of us out of these ropes.” 

Felix swallows down his fear, determination and anger taking place to burn slowly in the pit of his stomach. “Mine are the loosest. I’ll go. Pria, can you loosen the last few knots?” 

The dark haired girl nods, lying down on her side, and get to work on the knot with her teeth. Felix watches helplessly as Abel and two other men lay Changbin out on a large wooden board with leather straps.

“Clothes off,” Abel says, and Felix chokes back red rage as the men carelessly pull off the Hounds’ pants and shirts, leaving him clad only in his underwear. 

“We’ve tried with so many others,” Abel says lowly, licking his lips, “but they never tasted right. It was always wrong. They weren’t God’s chosen one. But him…” 

Changbin looks so young at that moment, so small, and the vulnerability of the whole thing almost breaks Felix in two. The leather straps go around Changbin’s wrists, his thighs, and his waist, pinning him to the board. A woman comes onto the stage, holding a big cleaver carefully in both hands. Felix has to fight back hysterical, disbelieving laughter.

“He’s the one.” Abel says, and the crowd murmurs joyfully in response. 

_This can’t possibly be happening. Not to the Hound. Not Changbin._

Abel lifts the cleaver from the woman’s arms, nodding in thanks. Turning to the crowd, the reverend holds up the knife. “Jesus broke the bread and said, ‘this is my body given for you; do this in remembrance of me.’” 

The rope frays and gives underneath Pria’s teeth, and Felix musters up every ounce of strength left in his body and pulls his wrists apart. A surge of relief runs through him as the ropes loosen, and he wastes no time in untying the knots looping his legs together. 

“Minho still has his on him,” Jisung croaks, eyes unfocused and glassy. Felix nods. 

_What was in that water?_

Felix crawls towards Minho, who is breathing shallowly, the tips of his fingers twitching. “Your sword,” Felix breathes, sliding his hands down the other man’s waist, unbuckling his belt. Minho nods weakly, brow furrowed and face slick with sweat. 

Felix grips the sword and slides it out of its sheath. Swaying, he uses it to stand. The men closest to him, are fixated on the reverend and have no time to move before Felix cuts them down, the black blade cleaving through bone and skin as through butter. It almost sings in his hands, and Felix smiles. 

The crowd begins to scream, and Abel turns around to scowl at Felix. 

“This is the will of God, child; you cannot stop this. You will not.” 

Felix laughs, and cuts down another man. 

Abel yells over the noise, voice cracking, holding the blade above his head. Changbin’s eyes flutter open. “This cup is the new covenant in my blood, which is poured out for you.” 

Changbin meets Felix’s’ gaze. The world seems to narrow to the sound of the cleaver moving through the air, seems to exist only in the space between Felix and Changbin. Changbin’s eyelashes are so long, the curve of his lips so pretty. Felix wants to tell him so. 

Changbin mouths something, enunciating carefully, but Felix can’t make it out. 

The cleaver swings down, and the crowd roars.

Felix sees red.


	6. the bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry for the long chapter! it's finals week so of course i'm motivated to do this instead :)))))))
> 
> i think i'm gonna mass edit the FUCK outta this lil bitch when it's over so be prepared for that. whew. comments n kudos!! feed me please

_When Felix is four, the mayor’s dog undergoes a surprise pregnancy and gives birth to a litter of pups. Jeeah buys one and gives it to Felix for his fifth birthday, much to his delight. The pup is a mutt through and through: grey and honey brown, with white spots. Felix falls in love the moment she presses her little paws against his chin and gives him little puppy kisses on his cheeks. She smells like little things and summer days, like milk and honey and baby, and Felix puzzles over what to name her before David gently suggests: “How about Himo?”, and Felix is sold._

_As he grows older, he spends most of his day at school, which is mostly about things he’ll never need or use- fractions, adding and subtracting, and worst of all- division. Himo can’t come to school with him, but she’s always waiting for him just outside the little garden around the schoolhouse, eyes bright and shaggy tail wagging furiously. Himo sleeps at the foot of his bed, and sometimes when Felix has bad dreams, she curls up against him, whining softly._

_He and Himo are fast friends, together almost all the time- until they aren’t. It happens when he’s ten and just on the cusp of turning from a chubby little boy to a slightly less chubby but infinitely more awkward preteen._

_One day, Himo slips out of the gates surrounding the town that Felix so desperately wants to leave, chasing after a cat-sized squirrel. He tries to follow through that narrow, slim gap in the stone, but he is only able to fit his arm through when Jeeah finds him and pulls him back._

_“Lee Felix, what on earth do you think you’re doing?” Jeeah’s face is almost white with worry, and her eyebrows are drawn tight and downwards. Her expression softens as Felix starts to sob, fat tears rolling down his still chubby cheeks. “Himo went through there after a squirrel- please, can’t I go get her back?”_

_Jeeah’s face shutters, and while Felix doesn’t admit it, it’s then that he knows that Himo won’t come back to him. Not really._

_It’s only when David and a few of the other guard come back with something wrapped in a linen cloth soaked with blood that Felix cries again. “It was a pack of wolves,” David says softly to Jeeah, casting a worried expression at his son. “I don’t think she suffered very much. It was quick.”_

Felix learns later that his father was lying. Feral wolves are almost the size of a twelve-year-old, and enjoy to tease their prey before they kill and eat them, making the death a long and slow one. He’s hardened by then, however- he misses Himo, but her death pales in comparison to the other thing’s he’s borne witness to. 

He doesn’t get repulsed by most acts of violence anymore, but looking on as the cleaver sinks and disappears into Changbin’s thigh, Felix nearly vomits. _Not fast enough, Felix. Never fast enough._

Changbin lets out a harsh, guttural scream, his whole body bowing and tensing against the leather bonds in a vain, instinctual attempt to get away from the blade buried in his leg. 

“Christ,” Someone cries- Felix can’t tell if it’s Chris or Jisung who says it. 

After a long, triumphant moment, Abel moves to pull the cleaver back out. He doesn’t make it far, because Felix is already beside him, blade pressed against the soft, doughy part of his throat. Felix has never been this enraged in his entire life; it makes him cold and calm, the eye of a storm. 

“Be reasonable,” Abel rasps, Adam’s apple scraping against the flat of the blade. “God wouldn’t do something as evil as this.” Felix hums lowly. “You’re right- he wouldn’t. Thankfully, I’m not God.” And with that, he draws the blade against the older man’s throat. Abel makes a strange gurgling sound, and instinctively claps his hands to the cut across his throat in a vain attempt to stop the blood flow. 

Felix doesn’t stick around to watch Abel die- not when there’s more important things to focus on. Like Changbin. Jisung is already crouched next to the Hound, fingers wrapped around the handle of the cleaver. “Don’t!” Felix yells, because if there was one lesson that his mother managed to drill into his head, it was to never remove metal or a bullet from a wounded person- not unless there was a doctor on hand. 

Jisung freezes and looks up at Felix. “What the fuck do we do?” He stutters, eyes dazed. Felix kneels down next to the two of him, sliding two fingers to press gently against underneath Changbin’s jaw to his pulse point. It’s weak, but steady, and Felix can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes him. “He’s okay for now. We need to get him back to camp immediately, though.” 

“Okay,” Jisungs says, shaking his head back and forth, “Okay. Chris is hurt too- his eye is just gone.” He nods over at where Chris is lying slumped against the platform, the hem of his shirt pressed against his eye socket. Blood is already seeping through it- it doesn’t look good. 

The onlookers have long scattered by now; the farm and the land surrounding it are eerily empty. Pria staggers up to them, an arm slung around Minho’s shoulders. “I think Minho’s concussed, but we’re both fine.” She’s right. Minho is strangely pale, and a thin sheen of sweat glazes his skin. He’s in no state to travel, either. 

“Use some fabric to wrap around the blade and Changbin’s leg,” Minho rasps. “To keep it from moving around too much.” Jisung nods, tears off a long strip of his shirt, and gets to work. 

It’s an impossible situation, something right out of the horror stories the village kids used to whisper amongst each other during long council meetings. He has to something, though, because if he doesn’t, Changbin is going to die, and that isn’t an option. Not in Felix's’ book. 

_Think, Felix. Think._ He scans the interior of the barn, searching for a miracle. A small cough jerks his head around, and he freezes. 

Pria blanches. “Did you hear that?” He has- it sounds far too human of a noise for his liking, and he’s creeping towards it with his blade drawn high before he can even think about it. The others still behind him, clearly expecting another fight. 

He moves slowly around a large, tarp covered object, and makes a surprised noise, nearly dropping his blade. There, pressed against the barn wall, is a young girl- no younger than six. She’s thin and dirty, with long black hair and big green eyes. Strangely embarrassed, he sheathes the blade and squats down. “Hello,” he murmurs, hands spread in a gesture of goodwill, “My name is Felix. What’s yours?” The girl looks up at him, her eyes blank. 

Pria crouches down next to them, and the girl flinches. 

“Hi, sweetheart. You want to get out of here? You look like you could use a good meal or two.” The little girl nods silently and reaches out with a grubby hand to grip onto one of Pria’s long plaits. 

The woman laughs, and gently leads the girl over to the rest of the group. “Don’t think she likes you very much.” 

Minho snorts weakly, gaze fixed on the cracked barn ceiling. “Yeah, well, I think that might have been because of him pointing the blood covered sword at her.” 

_Concussed, but still a smartass. Incredible._

Felix rests his forehead on his knees, trying to think of a plan that involved getting all of them back to camp alive. It wasn’t looking good. 

Pria laughs. “Hey, dumbass- check underneath the tarp.” Felix blinks. He couldn’t be that stupid. The tarp slides easily to the ground with a firm tug or two, revealing a shiny and obviously well maintained car.

_I am that stupid._

Pria saunters up to him, smile wide and toothy. “Lucky for us that my parents taught me how to drive, hey?” 

“Yeah,” Felix whispers, looking over to where Changbin is lying prone on the dusty barn floor, “lucky.” 

They manage to safely maneuver the Hound into the backseat of the car without too much issue- they all wince when the cleaver shifts in the meat of his leg, despite Jisungs best efforts to hold it steady. Chan and Minho sit on either side of Changbin, with Changbin’s head resting in Minho’s lap, and Felix takes the passenger seat. He almost yelps as the little girl clambers into his lap, bare feet digging into his ribs. Pria squints as she carefully touches two wires protruding from the steering wheel together. After a few failed attempts, the wires spark, and the car coughs into motion with the loudest rumbling he’s ever heard. “Is it always this loud?” He yells, and Pria sends him a fond look, before pressing down on the gas so hard that his head is throw back against the seat. Changbin moans from the backseat, and Pria cringes, her shoulders hunched. 

“Mimics should leave us alone,” Chan slurs, his voice barely audible over the purring of the car’s engine, “but I can’t say the same for people. Fuck.” 

“We can worry about all that once Seungmin gets Changbin stable,” Felix snaps. He pauses, surprised by the harshness in his voice. He turns around, shame turning his ears red. “Sorry, I-,” Chan shakes his head, hand still firmly cupping fabric over his eye. “It’s okay. We’re all worried and shocked and you’re- well.” He gives Felix a knowing look- one he doesn’t want to decipher. Not now. 

 

Swallowing hard, he turns to Minho. “Can Seungmin fix something like this?” The older man smiles weakly. “He’s fixed much, much worse. I’ve watched him piece people back together and bring them back to life. He’s special, my Seungminnie.”

Pria nods jerkily. “Don’t forget- we have Woojin, too.” 

Minho pats Changbin’s sweaty fringe tentatively. Felix nods. 

The little girl covers his hand with her own much smaller ones, and not for the first time that day, Felix has to physically resist the urge to break down and cry. 

_Box it up for later, darling,_ Jeeah whispers, her voice thin and almost inaudible. _Right now you need to focus if you want your friends to survive._

Jaw clenched, Felix straightens up. He can save these feelings for later. He has to focus, now. 

The car tears down the uneven roads, scenery and trees whipping by so fast that they become a blur of color. If there wasn’t the urgent need to get three of the six people in the vehicle immediate medical attention, Felix would have enjoyed the ride- the easy purr of the car beneath him is almost hypnotic. 

Time seems to stretch torturously slow; rationally, Felix knows that they must be cutting their travel time to maybe an hour or two, but when Changbin starts stirring in the backseat, he panics. 

“What are we supposed to do if he wakes up?” 

Minho whitens, staring down at the fidgety man in his lap with barely concealed anxiety. “It’s probably best that he doesn’t wake up until Seungmin takes care of him. I literally cannot stress enough how badly he needs to be unconscious right now.” 

“I can knock him out if you want.” Jisung volunteers, his hands still keeping the blade steady in the Hound’s leg. 

“If it comes to that, we’ll do what we have to do. Let’s just hope that we get back to camp in time.” Chan’s voice is tight and strained, and he looks much worse than he did an hour ago. He’s lost a lot of blood, too. 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there. I’m sure they’ll have heard us coming.” Pria promises, her knuckles white around the steering wheel. And she’s right- ten or so minutes later, the scenery becomes familiar again, no longer foreign. Pria pulls the car right up to the entrance of camp, and Felix takes in the shocked faces crowded in front of them. Hyunjin pulls out from the throng, clearly confused. “Where the hell did you guys get a car?” Stepping closer, he takes in the scene: three badly injured men in the backseat, with one holding a cleaver steady in the other’s leg, and a little girl sitting in Felix's’ lap. “Oh- fuck!” He swears, turning on his heel and sprinting back into camp. Pria and Felix jump out of the vehicle, pulling the little girl along with them. Hyunjin returns with Jeongin, Woojin, and Seungmin following closely behind him. “Oh my god,” Jeongin whispers, and reaches out to gently touch Changbin’s cheek, tears filling his eyes. Felix's’ heart aches. “What happened?” 

“Long story,” Chan pants, nearly doubled over, and Woojin is there in a flash, one arm holding the other man up. “We can get the story later- right now, you and Changbin need to be taken care of.” Felix catches the wild look of panic in the healer’s eyes before Woojin composes his face into something a little more expressionless. 

“We can’t move him,” Seungmin decides. “We’ll just have to move the car into camp.” He peers at Changbins leg, lifting up a corner of the fabric holding the cleaver in place. Felix doesn’t like the way he shakes his head. “Can you fix it?” He demands, pressing his fingers against the side of his neck- a nervous tic. Seungmin sighs. “I don’t know, Felix. I’ll do my best.” 

He clambers into the backseat and motions for Pria to drive. “Okay,” Felix whispers, watching the car slowly move into camp, surrounded by people walking beside it in stunned silence. Those were not the words he had been hoping for. 

There’s a tugging on his arm. He looks down to see the little girl peering up at him. _It’s okay_ , she mouths, and it’s then when Felix realizes why the girl doesn’t speak. Her tongue is gone, leaving a scarred stump in its place. Red licks at his vision again, and he wishes that he’d drawn out Abel’s death a little longer. The girl brushes his cheek with small, calm fingers, and Felix comes back to himself with a shaky sigh. 

“Thank you,” Felix whispers. “What’s your name?” It takes a few tries, Felix trying and failing to read her lips, but the girl finally gives him a brilliant close lipped smile when he tentatively says _Jing_ , her eyes wide and sparkling.

“That’s a pretty name,” Jeongin says, and Felix looks up at him, startled. He hadn’t noticed that the younger boy had stayed behind with him. Jing nods smugly, and Jeongin lets out a little giggle. “Hey, Jeongin, would you mind looking after her for a little bit? I want to go see…” He trails off, ducking his head as tears distort his vision. Jeongin lets out a little whine, and presses himself against Felix's’ shoulder tightly.

“Go ahead. Get something to eat for yourself too, yeah?” Jeongin wraps his arms around Felix and hugs him, patting his back as he cries.

Jing crawls in between them and rests her head gently on Felix's’ chest, tapping her hands against her legs in time with his heartbeat. 

“Hyunjin and I will clean Jing up and get her something to eat- she looks like she needs it. I’m guessing you found her at the farmstead?”

Felix nods, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “Yeah. Those people- they were something evil, Jeonginie. It was so fucked up, so twisted-it didn’t feel real. I’ve seen my fair share of horrible things, but this was on a whole other level.” 

Jeongin sits back, his brows furrowed. “You don’t have to think about it right now. Just. Go and check on Changbin, okay? Hyunjin and I’ll be there after we get Woojin to check out Jing.” 

Felix stands slowly, surprised by how drained he feels. He’s hungry, thirsty, and tired right down to his bones, but his singular focus to see Changbin turns the demands of his body into faint background noise. People whisper as he passes by them, their voices rising and hissing like wind through tall grass. He pays them no mind, gaze fixed on the car parked right beside Woojin’s caravan. Seungmin and Woojin are crouched over the backseat of the car, bent over Changbin. 

Minho sits on the steps of Woojin’s caravan, a herb paste plastered to the side of his forehead. He looks dead on his feet, but he too is watching Woojin and Seungmin work, gaze steady. “I wouldn’t get too close,” Minho murmurs, beckoning Felix to sit next to him with a wave of his hand, “Not until they’ve stabilized him enough to move him into the caravan.” 

“What are they doing?” Felix croaks, his gut clenching as he catches a glimpse of the Hound’s leg. It looks like raw meat: a glistening, bloody, marbled mess. Minho picks at the green paste on his temple and makes a face. “Removing the blade as carefully as they can, and trying to minimize nerve damage. From what I’ve heard, that psycho from the farm almost nicked an artery.” 

Felix grits his teeth. “Wish I’d made that sick fuck really suffer.” 

“I think you did a pretty good job of that, honestly. You were swinging your fucking sword around like some sort of avenging angel of death.” 

A snort escapes Felix's’ lips before he can help it. “I don’t know if we should be romanticizing it quite that much.” The both jump a little as Seungmin swears loudly and stalks towards them, stripping off his latex gloves. Felix leaps to his feet. “Is something wrong?” 

Seungmin looks up and flaps his hands, flustered. “He’s fine. He’s stable for now, but he needs blood and I don’t have all the proper equipment for a blood transfusion.” 

Felix doesn’t hesitate. “Tell me what you need and I’ll go into the nearest town and get it.” The redhead nods, gnawing nervously on his lower lip.

“I have saline and roller clamps, but I don’t have a drip chamber or a filter. Here- I’ll go sketch it out for you.” The doctor pulls out a small notepad and begins to sketch out the objects with a small, crude pencil. 

“Absolutely not,” Woojin mutters, stopping the redhead in his tracks. “Felix, you’re in shock and in no shape to be going anywhere. We’ll get one of the others to go.” Minho hums in agreement, head leaning against the caravan railing, and Felix shoots him a betrayed look. 

“I can’t just sit here and watch him die, Woojin! You have to let me do something, because I’m going to lose my mind just sitting here.” He takes a breath and murmurs his next words. “I can’t handle doing nothing.” 

“I’ll go with him.” 

The group whirls around to meet Hyunjin’s tired smile. “Jeongin is looking after the kid, I’ve got nothing better to do, and I know my way around the empty city down the road better than anyone in this camp- I used to go scavenging there with my old folks.” 

Woojin clicks his tongue. “Fine. But you need to be quick, and you need to be careful. Changbin won’t be there to keep any mimics off your tail.” 

Hyunjin flashes him a thumbs up, the smile on his face not quite able to cover the worry behind his eyes. “We’ll be back before you even know it, Wooj.” He pauses, blinking. “Where’s Felix?” The four men whip their heads around, confused, and just barely catch a flicker of the younger boy’s auburn hair as he makes his way to the camp’s entrance. Seungmin laughs. “Better go catch up before he does something really stupid.” 

“I feel like a goddamn babysitter.” Hyunjin sighs and casts one more glance at Changbin before turning on his heel to catch up to Felix. “Fuck.” 

Seungmin and Woojin stand there for a moment, both men lost in thought. Minho shifts on the creaky caravan steps, wincing slightly. “They’ll be fine. Hyunjin is resourceful and Felix- well, he’s skilled.” Minho stands up, brushing grit off of his trousers. “You guys wanna move Changbin into the caravan?” 

Woojin hums. “Okay. We need to be very careful, though. If his stitches rupture, we’re all fucked.” 

“Jesus, okay,” Minho mutters, carefully opening the car door. 

***

The peak of the little chapel in the distance grows larger the faster Felix runs. It’s almost hidden amongst the treeline, but the way the metal roof glints in the sun is a dead giveaway that there's a city nestled amongst the trees. The birds are chirping, which is a good sign. No mimics; at least, not yet. 

“So,” Hyunjin pants, doing his best to keep pace with Felix's’ inhuman speed, “You uh. Really like boss, don’t you?” 

Felix shoots him a dirty look, cheeks flushing from both exertion and embarrassment. “Shut up. I’m just worried.” 

Hyunjin lets out a wheeze. “Yeah, okay. The dude beat the shit out of you the first time you met. You wouldn’t be this worried about him if you didn’t like him.” 

“You held me at gunpoint the first time we met, and I don’t hate you. Doesn’t mean I wanna kiss you!” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “Whatever makes you feel better, man.” He smirks, running a hand through his sweaty hair. It’s not very attractive when he sounds like he’s about to keel over. “I know I’m hard to resist.” 

“You sound like you were born with one lung right now,” Felix cackles, picking up the pace, feet kicking up clouds of brown dust. “Do you not run much?” 

“Jisung gives me piggybacks,” Hyunjin whines, stumbling over his feet a little. “He’s so strong. And muscular.” Felix mock gags, and the conversation thankfully stops there. It could be anywhere between fifteen and twenty minutes when they finally stagger to the outskirts of the little town. Hyunjin collapses under an oak tree, sounding like a fish out of water, while Felix opts to lean against the trunk and catch his breath. “Why. Are you so good at. Everything?” Hyunjin wheezes, fanning his face with his hands. 

Felix shrugs and pats Hyunjin on the shoulder. “Some people are just better at most things than others.” 

“Asshole.” 

It takes a couple more minutes for Hyunjin to get back on his feet. Felix feels a little bad for running so fast, but Changbin’s pale face flits through his head and he’s struck with the overwhelming urge to move, to go faster. 

“Okay. Where’s the hospital?” 

Hyunjin stretches, wincing as his joints crack. “By the chapel. As long as we don’t run into too much trouble, we should be in and out in like, fifteen minutes tops.”

They run into trouble almost immediately. 

“You jinxed it, dumbass,” Felix hisses at Hyunjin, peering over the chapel roof to where several mimics are visible through the broken hospital windows. “How the fuck are we supposed to get in there without being ripped apart?” Hyunjin squints at him, raking his gaze up and down the younger boys’ body.

“How good are you with small, cramped spaces?” 

“What?” Felix says dumbly.

Hyunjin hikes a thumb at the hospital roof. A large metal grille is inlaid into the floor, and Felix catches on almost immediately. “We jump onto the roof, you and I crawl through the vents until we find the room with the shit Seungmin needs. Sound like a plan?” 

“I hate it, but it’s better than becoming mimic chow, I guess.” Felix scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. Truth be told, he doesn’t enjoy small spaces, but then again, he doesn’t like a lot of things- and he still does them anyways. 

“Cool,” Hyunjin says, taking a couple of big steps back. “Let’s do it then.” Felix can only stare, mouth agape, as the older men runs off the edge of the chapel roof, bridging the almost ten-foot gap easily before rolling and landing onto the hospital roof. 

Hyunjin stands up, shaking his head back and forth like a dog. “C’mon!” 

“I hate this,” Felix mutters, fear and adrenaline mixing a heady cocktail into his bloodstream. He doesn’t let himself think as he runs, doesn’t think as the muscles of his thighs bunch up and hurl him forward into the air. For a moment, he’s weightless, nothing but the sky above him and the ground fifty feet below him. And then he starts to fall towards Hyunjin, stomach sliding up his throat, and he barely manages to stifle a panicked scream. He lands dangerously close to the edge of the roof, grunting as he rolls with the impact. He’s going to be picking gravel out of his arms and face for the next couple days. 

Hyunjin pulls him up, patting his shoulder. “Fun, right?” 

Felix grunts. “Let’s just get what we need to and get out of here.” It takes some elbow grease to pry the metal grille off, but Felix is sliding into the uncomfortably warm metal chute before he knows it, Hyunjin in front of him. “My arms are going to hurt so much after this,” Felix whispers, and Hyunjin laughs quietly. 

Their breathing is strangely loud, echoing against the small space and reverberating in their ears. 

“Do you know where you’re going?” Felix whispers, wincing as one of Hyunjin’s shoes push into his cheek. “For the most part- I’ve seen the layout of this place- the chutes work a lot like the hallways do. The stuff we need will probably be in the ICU ward.” 

“What’s the ICU ward?” 

Hyunjin pauses, and when he speaks, his voice is carefully neutral. “It was used for people who were close to dying.” 

Felix swallows, that strange fear curdling inside his stomach. “Oh.” 

They’re quiet after that, the silence only broken by their breathing and the intermittent stops Hyunjin makes to peer through the slotted vents to check their progress. “Almost there,” Hyunjin breathes. “Just a couple more metres.” 

Felix nods, lost in thought, and doesn’t notice that Hyunjin has stopped in front of him until he face crashes into Hyunjin’s backside. “Fuck!” 

“Shut up,” Hyunjin hisses, head craned, eyes closed. “You hear that?” Felix freezes, a fresh wave of adrenaline coursing through his body. It’s faint, but it’s there- the telltale _sktch skrtch_ of long, curved nails dragging against metal. “There’s one in the chutes,” Felix breathes, eyes wide. The tight metal walls seem to press in around him, and he closes his eyes, frantically trying to pinpoint the direction of the noise.

“I think- I think it’s behind us,” Hyunjin whispers, frantically prying at one of the grates. “Maybe it followed us from the roof- I really don’t know.” 

“We need to get down here, now.” Felix doesn’t even have the room to crane his neck to look behind him, and his feeling of helplessness grows as heavy, inhuman breathing joins the ever closer rasp of claws. Hyunjin lets of a shaky breath as the last screw pops out of place. “Got it!” He quietly pushes the grate to the side and pokes his head into the dimly lit room, looking around. 

“I think we’re clear.” He drops his body through the hole, landing with a quiet hiss onto the gritty floor below. Felix can’t join him fast enough, nearly cutting his hands on the sides of the chute in his haste to leave the claustrophobic darkness.

“If anything comes through the chute, I’ll take care of it,” Hyunjin promises, patting his hip, where a short blade lies sheathed. Felix nods, and then spread out quietly, searching for the parts Seungmin needs. 

The room they’re in is grimy and dimly lit, with rows of dust covered cots patterning the floor. It seems relatively undisturbed- the doors are locked from the inside, and there’s no sign of any recent activity, human or otherwise. Felix carefully pulls open drawers and opens cupboards, pulling out the piece of paper Seungmin gave him to check objects every now and then. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh when the last drawer he opens reveals nothing but a thick sheaf of dusty, yellowed papers. He’s about to join Hyunjin on the other side of the room when bold, blocky print catches his eye: **PROJECT NOAH. 12226538.** He hesitates before rolling the papers and tucking them into his belt, under his shirt. _Might be worth reading._

“Felix!” He whips around to find Hyunjin holding up a handful of parts. “Are these the ones?” Felix jogs over, paper in hand, and looks at the assortment of parts Hyunjin has. “Not that rectangular one- but those ones, yeah. Maybe we should take some extras, just in case.” 

Hyunjin nods. “Good idea.” 

They kneel down to sort through the box of supplies together. 

_Click-click click click. ___

__Hyunjin’s breath comes hot and fast against Felix’s’ cheek. “Felix,” He murmurs, “do you hear that?” Felix nods._ _

__A loud creak comes from above their heads, and they both look up, eyes wide. Large, reflective orbs stare back at them through the hole in the chute, disturbingly human. A long, thick string of spittle drools out of the mimics open maw to dribble onto Hyunjin’s shoes._ _

__Hyunjin’s fingers twitch towards his knife, and the mimic tenses, mouth opening wider to show off long, serrated teeth._ _

__Felix remembers that night in the clearing, the mimics rubbing up against Changbin, placid and oddly sentient. He clears his throat, and both Hyunjin and the mimic whip their head to look at him._ _

__“Hey,” He says to the mimic. “We’re just. Going to leave now.” The mimic’s head tilts, skeletal face almost confused._ _

__Felix steps back towards the doors leading to the rest of the hospital, tugging Hyunjin with him by the sleeve._ _

__“Hyunjin,” Felix whispers into the thick, tense air, “Unlock the doors and be ready to open them.” Hyunjin sighs, but nods and steps behind Felix to pick at the latches._ _

__The mimic as lowered itself out of the chute halfway now, it’s gaze locked onto Felix’s’, a low rumble bubbling in the back of its throat. “Seriously,” Felix says clearly, “We really don’t taste that good. Too skinny. And we’re dirty.” He smiles nervously, and the mimic copies him ghoulishly, the atrophied muscles of its face stretching awkwardly._ _

__“Jesus, you’re ugly,” Hyunjin says maybe a little too loudly, because the mimic lets out and enraged scream and drops fully into the room, features contorted._ _

__“I think you hurt their feelings,” Felix says, half joking, his body tensing as the mimic digs its claws into the linoleum floor and begins to run towards them, shrieking._ _

__“Open the doors when I say so, okay?” Hyunjin makes a strangled noise of assent, fingers white and bloodless against the doorknobs._ _

__The mimic propels itself into the air, headed straight for the soft skin of Felix’s neck, and that’s when Felix yells at Hyunjin to _open the fucking doors_. Hyunjin fumbles briefly before throwing the doors open, and Felix ducks, barely missing being hit with the mimic’s long claws. The mimic falls into the hallways and slides a few feet before staggering upright again._ _

__“Lock the doors again,” Felix gasps, standing up and joining Hyunjin’s side. Together, they just manage to get the doors closed and locked before the mimic slams up against them, coating the circular windows with spittle and blood. Felix stares for a moment as the mimic bashes its head against the window again and again, a little horrified. _Definitely no feelings in there.__ _

__Hyunjin swallows, face white. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Felix doesn’t need to be told twice, and the two of them push a cot up against the wall and help each other back up into the chute. The roof exit is a large square of bright light in the distance, and neither Felix nor Hyunjin have ever crawled so fast in their lives._ _

__Other screams start below them, a chain reaction of alarms passing from one mimic to another, and Hyunjin curses, moving even faster. Neither of them relax until they’re safely out of town, the howls of a frenzied mimic pack barely audible to their ears. “You’re running faster than me now,” Felix pants, a little impressed at how quickly the older man is moving, his satchel slapping against his hip. “Yeah, because I’m fucking terrified,” Hyunjin yells over his shoulder, “and fear is the best motivator of all.”_ _

__Felix snorts, and tries to ignore the trembling in his fingers and legs as he pushes himself to go faster._ _

__The evening is fading into purple when they finally return, the sun bleeding red and pink into the western skies. Jisung is waiting for them at the entrance, and he sighs with obvious relief as they run by, slapping Hyunjin’s ass as he passes through. They run past people huddled around campfires, oddly quiet, and past Jeongin and Jing, who stand up immediately to follow._ _

__Minho and Seungmin are waiting on the steps of Woojin’s caravan, murmuring quietly to each other. “Seungmin,” Felix says, and the young man stands up, his features hardening into something more professional._ _

__“Do you have everything?” Seungmin says, voice low and urgent, and Hyunjin nods breathlessly, pulling the satchel off and pushing it into the redhead’s hands._ _

__“Thank god,” Seungmin mutters, and heaves a huge sigh of relief before turning and pushing his way past Minho into the caravan. Hyunjin pats Felix’s shoulder, a weary smile tugging at the corners of his lips._ _

__“Good job, kiddo.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Felix breathes, fatigue soaking into his bones, “good job.” Jeongin silently presses himself against his side, a steady weight, and Jing curls her now clean fingers between his larger ones._ _

__Minho steps inside the lamp-lit caravan for a brief moment and then returns, brow furrowed. “Any of you know your blood type? The- Changbin is O- negative.” Jeongin raises his hand. “Me- I’m his step brother- my grandparents tested me when I was younger.”_ _

__Minho hums. “Mind giving him a transfusion?”_ _

__Jeongin nods jerkily, his words stumbling over each other. “No- I mean, yes, I don’t mind.” Minho places a hand on the small of Jeongin’s back, guiding him up the steps and through the door._ _

__“Felix,” Minho says softly, the right side of his face lit with a warm golden glow, “come see him once he’s stable, okay?”_ _

__Felix nods, and allows Hyunjin and Jing to lead him over to one of the campfires. _Eat_ , Jing mouths, and taps her mouth with a closed hand, thumb touching the tips of her fingers. _Eat_ , Felix mimics, clumsily making the motion, and Jing laughs silently, body shaking with laughter. Hyunjin presses a bowl of rabbit stew into his hands, and he eats it, burning his tongue in the process. _ _

__Jisung shows up after a while, pulling the younger boy into a side hug. “Chan’s okay too, you know. Learning how to hunt and fight with one eye is going to be a learning curve, but he’ll be okay. Pria’s lending him some blood right now.” Felix nods against Jisung’s shoulder, satiated and sleepy, and Hyunjin reaches over to card his fingers through his sweaty hair gently. Jing leans against his legs, eyes watching the flames leap and lick at the tinder, and Felix allows his eyes to close, just for a little while._ _

__When he opens them again, Minho is leaning over him, shaking his shoulder. It’s dark; the night is black where the light of the campfires don’t reach. There are no stars, no moon tonight. “He’s stable,” Minho whispers, expression open. “You can go see him if you want.” Felix nods, and stands on shaky legs, looking back once. Hyunjin and Jisung are curled around each other, and Jing is wedged between them, snoring loudly. Minho shoos him off and settles onto the log across from the huddle, tossing more wood onto the dying fire._ _

__Felix stumbles towards Woojin’s caravan, trying to be as quiet as possible. Everyone’s asleep, or murmuring in small groups around larger fires. Woojin looks up from the book he’s reading when he enters, dark circles prominent under his eyes. “He’s in your bed,” Woojin says, a little smile creeping onto his face. “It was closest to the door.” Felix doesn’t even have the heart to glare at him, so he pads over to his bed, heart in his throat._ _

__There’s a thin tube running from two bags into Changbin's forearm, slowly pushing Jeongin’s blood through his body. _He looks so much better_ , Felix marvels, noting the color in Changbin’s face, and the easy rise and fall of his chest. With a little sob, he falls to his knees, fisting his hands in the sheets. “Asshole,” He chokes, glaring at the long curve of the older man’s eyelashes, “You almost died.” _ _

__Changbin doesn’t respond, deep in a drug induced sleep, but he does let out a long sigh. Felix reaches out carefully and brushes the back of Changbin’s clammy hand, fingers trailing up his wrist to press against the pulse point there._ _

__It’s a tiny imitation of the Hound’s heartbeat- faint and fast, but there nonetheless, and Felix falls asleep like that, one hand encircling Changbin’s wrist, the other clutching the blanket covering his body._ _

__“Felix,” Woojin calls some time later, “I think it’s time for you to get some-,” He stops as he takes in the view: Felix, pressed up against Changbin’s side, one hand clutching his wrist tightly. _Cute_ , Woojin thinks, and with a resigned twitch of his shoulders, the medic pulls the scratchy woolen blanket from his own bed and covers the both of them, making sure to leave Changbin’s injured leg exposed. _ _

__He pretends not to see the faint tear tracks on Felix’s’ cheeks, or the way that Changbin’s fingers have threaded through the younger boy’s, even in his sleep._ _

__With a long, tired hum, Woojin blows out the candles, and lies down in his own cot._ _

__“Is he okay?” Chan whispers, and Woojin smiles into the dark, reaching over to rub a thumb over Chan’s knuckles. “Yeah,” Woojin murmurs, “We’re all going to be okay.”_ _


End file.
